


The New Life

by madhlae



Series: The New Life [1]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders (TV 1990), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dallas is bi, Darrel is bi, F/F, F/M, Johnny is gay, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Underage, Past Violence, Past non-consensual drug use, Ponyboy is gay, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve is gay, Tim is bi, Two-bit is gay, bad language, every one is modernized to how I think they would be, sodapop is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 64
Words: 37,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: A girl saves Pony and Johnny from the socs.Johnny never kills bob and he and Dallas never die. The new life and new out comes. What will happen when a new girl that has known nothing but pain and suffering. Comes in to the gangs life and turns there whole world upside down.





	1. The Girl- rewrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrote- this is the first chapter I have done. Now to chapter 2.

There they were Ponyboy and Johnny coverd with 5 socs. They were kicking Johnny and drowning Ponyboy. 

Then out of now were a girl comes out and bash the two heads together of the socs that were kicking Johnny, knoking them out.

Then in seconds she is over to Ponyboy. The girl then grabbed one of the socs by the hair and slamed his face in the ground. Johnny saw that the socs looked like he could not even try to get out of the hold.

Like the girl was so strong, that not even the socs that was so much biger then her, could stop what she was doing. Johnny just could not move, it was like he was frozen in fear.

 The girl  then grabed the Bob and throw him up in the air by the color of his shirt and jacket. Bob must have gone a good 15 to 20 feet in the air. Before he crashed back in to the fountain.

Johnny then snapped out of his trans and ran over to pull Ponyboy out of the fountain.

The she grabbed Randy and picked him up by his neck and the girl said.

“If I ever see you around these boys again soc I will end you my self.”

The girl droped Randy and was gone in a flash.The socs was all trying to run  back to there car. The socs drove off so fast they left marks on the road and the grass they drove through.

 Johnny Started to shake Ponyboy, not sure if Pony was alive or dead. Johnny prayed for Ponyboy not to be dead.

“I'm ok stop shaking me Johnny.” Ponyboy said

 “Did you see the girl Pony, she saved us, she saved us Pony.” Johnny said as he pull Ponyboy close to him.

Ponyboy had no clue to what Johnny was talking about.There was a girl?. What about a girl?.

“What girl?.” Ponyboy asked in unter confusion.

“I don't know Pony, she came out of no where and saved us.” Johnny

 Johnny then helped Ponyboy to his feet and back home. When they got back to the Curtis house it was 3:26 AM. It was a good thing in was the weekend. When they walked in to the house Darry  was on the couch talking on the phone, probably talking to one of the other gang members asking about Ponyboy.

Once they came in Darry hanged up the phone. But when Darry saw Pony his face went from sad to a face of worry for his little brother. Darry tried to help Johnny, but Pony just started to scream.

 “No go away, Johnny take me to my room.”  Still mad at Darry from pushing him.

Johnny did just that and got Pony to his bed. Johnny helped Pony change, since Pony was still out of it from being drowned and was covered in water. Johnny laid down next to Pony on the bed and both fell a sleep at once.

 Darry were left wondering what happened to Johnny and Pony?. Plus Darry  wanted to know what hell had they been put through?. Why was Pony covered in water? and Johnny looked like he was used as someones punching bag.


	2. Who Was She?- rewrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrote- I know I said I would start next week but I just can't wait.

Johnny and Ponyboy was still sleeping. The two of them both cuddling with each other till a knock woke them up. Johnny was the first to wake up.

“Pony get up its mornin.” Johnny said as he shocked Pony a wake.

“Why do you like shaking me so much Johnny?.” Pony asked as he got up to take a shower.

When Pony was done Johnny got in and toke a quick shower. The two got dressed, they sat down on the bed and Johnny told Pony about the girl that saved them or at least what Johnny remembered.

Then they went to see if breakfast was made. There was some breakfast. In fact there was to plates made for them on the table.

“Hay Pony you're up. ” Darry said but Pony ignored him and grabed his food and went to the living room.

“Darry its going to take some time for Pony to come around so dont worry Dar.” Soda said as he rubbed Darrys back.

“Ok I'll give him time but I stll want to know what happened to him and Johnny last night” Darry said with a hurt/mad/blank look on his face.

Some times you could tell what Darry was feeling. Like if he was mad or just frustrated. But when he was like this you couldn't tell anything. Darry was just a tiking time boom at this point.

Johnny had followed Pony to the living room and sat with while they ate breakfast. The two watch TV while they ate. Johnny was thinking about the events that happened last night. Johnny decided that he was going to go tell Darry and Soda what happened.

Johnny got up without telling Pony where or what he was doing. Johnny walked in to the kitchen and asked if he could talk with them about the night before.

After a good hour or more Johnny had told them every thing that had happened the night before. Pony was still siting on the couch eating. 

Darry the got up and went to sit by Pony. Pony just kept ignoring Darry all together. Like he was not even there.

“I know what happened last night Johnny told me and Soda are you ok Pony?.” Darry asked and got no answer Knowing already that he would probably not get one.

“Ok, look Pony Im sorry I hit you and I will never do it again ok just please talk to me Pony.” Darry said not wanting this to last any longer.

Pony the put his plate on the living room coffee table. Then he sat down and gave Darry a big hug. Darry was shoked at what he was doing considering this was Ponyboy doing it.

“Im sorry, Darry I'm not mad at ya, Just confused” Pony said as he let go of Darry.

“I know, I am to, do you know or think of any girl that would or could do what she did last night?” Darry asked

“No, I don't I just can't believe some girl that I dont know would save me and Johnny like that and take down 5 socs.” Pony said as Soda and Johnny came in.

“I don't care who is, but I would love to thank her for what she did for you and Johnny.” Soda said.

“Yeah me to.”Johnny said.

“I think we all want to thank her.” Darry said.

“Thank who?.” Dallas said and he walked over to Johnny and picked him up looking like a love sick puppy.

“The girl that saved me and Pony last night Dally.” Johnny said.

“And what would she be saving you from and why are you beat up did your old man do this to you?.” Dallas asked.

“No, Dal there were the 5 socs and they were beating me and Pony real good and she came out of no where and save us from the socs and she was so strong and fast.” Johnny said as he grabbed Dallas arm and climbed in to his lap.

“Well then I will have to give her my thanks as well thence she save my baby.” Dallas said as he kissed Johnny on the cheek.

“I wished you stop calling me that” Johnny said, turning the most lovely shade of pink.

Even though they been dating about 3 months. Johnny stll felt shy around Dallas. They all sat there for a while just watching TV.


	3. Is That Her- rewrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote- now on to the next chapter.

The day started out like any other day. The Curtis family got up and started their day. The day started out like any other day. The Curtis family got up and started their day. 

To day was friday, it had been about one week since the girl saved Pony and Johnny. Thrown out the week Pony and Johnny was thinking about the girl and why she would save them.

Then another week went by without finding her. The whole gang knew what happened by now and the whole gang had been looking around foe this girl.

But that all came up with nothing in there searches. What had happened was like one of those strange things that happen and you don't know why.

Right now Pony and Johnny sitting on the old couch, just talking. From where the lot was you could see it from a far. You could also see if someone was in the lot.

“Pony, it that someone in the lot?.”

“Yeah, want to see if it is one of thr gang.”  

“yeah”

They both got you and went over to the lot. As they got closer, they realized it was not one of the gang, but a girl walking around the lot.

Once Johnny saw her face, Johnny knew it was the girl that saved them.

“Pony, thats the girl.”

“Are you sure Johnny”

“Yep”

They then went and started to walk to the girl. At first she saw them and though they looked like someone she had seen. But she just brushed it off like it was nothing.

 At the moment she had stoped and was on here phone changing her music. Or at least thats what she looked like she was doing. 

“Maybe we should not do this.” Johnny said as he was geting scared. 

“No we are doing this I want to know why she did it.” Pony said.

“Hi, I'm Ponyboy and this is Johnny do you remember us?.” Pony asked

At first Pony thought she did not because all she gave them was a confused look. But then she said “Oh yeah you two are the one that were being jumped by those socs right. Man that was like 2 weeks ago I do  believe.”

“Yes we are and we would love to know the name of the person who saved us.” Johnny said feeling not so scared any more.

“Nobody.” was all she said.

“Nobody?” Pony and Johnny said at the same time.

“Yup, Nobody” Nobody said.

“Is that your real name cause if it is I dont jug my name is Ponyboy after all.” Pony said.

“Oh no, that's not my real name it is just the name you two are getting.” Nobody said as she went back to walking.

“Wait, you have to come over for dinner it's the least we can do.” Pony said but Johnny finished it for him.

“I don't know, I didn't do that much for ya two and I don't know you and thats why I gave you a fake name.” Nobody said.

“Oh, but you did you saved us and you have to please.” Johnny said as he gave Nobody his best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine I'll come just tell me the date and time.” Nobody said.

“How bout 8:00 tonight would that be good for you?.” Pony asked.

“Yeah that will be fine I guess Im seeing you two at 8 and where should we meat?.” Nobody said.

“We can meet here in the lot and  see you at 8 you wont regret it.” Pony said.

Nobody then went back to walking but this time she walked on the side walk and left the lot. Pony and Johnny walked a way happy knowing they just ment their savour.

Pony and Johnny went back to the house to go clean it up. So it would look better for Nobody. they spent the time till Darry and Soda got home cleaning. Then told them who they ment and that she was coming over for dinner tonight.

Pony thought they should get the whole gang over and meet Nobody.


	4. Dinner- rewrote

It was about time for Nobody to show up. It was 7:37 and Pony was having a freak-out. Pony and Johnny cleaned the house and Soda was making his famous mac and chees.

There was a knock on the door then Two-Bit,Dallas,and Steve came in.Now it was like the whole gang was here.

 “Now, with all of you here, you guys better not mess up this dinner.” Pony said.

 “No we wont mess up your dinner, besides I want to see this girl.” Two-Bit said.

“Yeah when will she be here?.” Steve said as he went in to the kitchen to talk to soda.

“She will be here at 8 and I dont need you all messing up the place, oh and I need to go down to the lot to get her.” Pony said.

 “We wont now where is my baby Johnny and why do you need to get her at the lot?.” Dallas said

“In my room up stairs and I did not tell her where our house is.” Pony told him.

Dallas then rushed up stairs to Johnny. Dallas was out side of the door. Dallas opened it to see Johnny by the dresseser. Dallas then creeped up behind him and pulled Johnny into his arms kissing him deeply.

Johnny then pulled away and hit Dally in the head.

“No, Dal we can't and dont go askin why you know why and tonight is important so please dont mess it up.” Johnny said

“Oh dony worry Johnnycake I wouldn't mess this up for you and Pony. ” Dally said as he kissed Johnny on the nose

“Thank you Dally I love you.” Johnny said giving Dally a loving kiss.

“Love you too Johnnycake.” Dally said.

“Come on Dally lets get back to the others.” Johnny said pulling Dally back down stairs.

The two went back to the gang and Dally sat on the couch next to Two-Bit and Darry, Johnny sat in Dallys lap. Pony had already left to go and wait foe Nobody at the lot. Soda and steve were in the kitchen talking.

(In The Kitchen)

“Soda you have to brake up with William he treats you like crap.” Steve said really wanting Soda to do it this time.

“Steve I know you dont like William but I cant bring my self to do that, plus he said he was sorry for hitting me.” Soda said as he set the table.

“Sodapop he had said thet what is it now the 15th time and William always says he loves you and you forgive him then he dose it all over when are you going to brack up with him, will it take him putting you in the hospital Soda.” Steve said

“Ok Steve if he dose it again I will tell you and I will brake up with William I promise Steve.” Soda said as he gave Steve a big hug.

“Fine, but you have to do it this time I done with him even if you can't I will for you.” Steve said as he huged Soda even tighter.

“Love you Steve your my best friend.” Soda said.

Steve loved to hear Soda say he loved him he just wished it was in more of a boyfriend love. Because Steve has been in love with Soda since he meet him. To Steve Soda was the most perfect thing in the world and should be worshiped, not beaten by his Jackass of a boyfriend named William.

(In The Living Room)

Pony came in, but before he did he knocked on the door. It was 8:00 exactly. Pony and Nobody came in and Nobody shut the door 

“Ok, well this is it and I'm glad you came..”Pony told Nobody.

“Thank you for having me. ” Nobody said as she saw all the people in the room.

“Wow you guys sure have a big family.” Nobody said.

“Oh no, some of them are the gang, but this is Sodapop and Darrel but we all call him Darry.” Pony Said as he pointed out Sodapop and Darrel.

 “Nice to meet you like Pony said I'm Darrel, but you can call me Darry if you like.” Darry said shaking her hand.

 “Im Sodapop whats your name?.” Soda asked.

“Sodapop pop pop pop” Nobody said then kept saying pop over and over.

“Yeah that my name now would you tell me yours.” Soda said

“Oh my bad, I just like saying the pop part of your name it so fun to say Sodapop pop pop pop, but any way my name is Nobody.” Nobody said.

“Oh yeah, me and Johnny forgot that she wouldn't tell us her real name so thats what she gave us to call her.” Pony said.

“Why on earth would you not want us to know your real name.” Steve said.

 “Well you can say I dont like to give out my real name Mr.Randel, but if I actually like yall I will give you my real name.” Nobody said.

“How do you know my last name.” Steve asked.

“What you dont think I would come in here blind handed do you, before I came here I did some research about the Curtis family then once I knew about your family it did not take me long to find out who you hang out with. If Im not mistakeing your Steve Randel and you Dallas Winston and you are Keith Mathews.”Nobody said as she pointed all of them out.

“How do you know  all that?.” Soda asked.

“Oh thats easy all this was in the public record I didn't even have to hack in to the FBI data base to find out. All I had to do was go to the public library and research Ponyboy, which was not hard at all  then once I found Pony I then  did some going around and found out   who he was hanging out with. Like his  family and friends were.” Nobody siad.

“Wow we got are selfs a real detective dont we.” Two-Bit said as he got up laughing.

“Well I would not say that all I did was a little bit of research Mr.Mathews.” Nobody said.

“If thats what you call a little then I would want to know what alot of research is and you can call me Two-Bit or Keith if you like.” Two-Bit said.

“Well Keith I just dont like to walk in to strangeers house you never know what could happen. Plus if I did a lot of research then I most likely would know all of your life storys.” Nobody said.

“Wow I guess you can never be to careful, now lets eat before this gets in to something bad.” Pony said 

Every one then went to sit at the table and they began to eat. There was a awkward silence at the table. It seemed what Nobody said had every one thinking about her.

 “So Johnny do your parents beat you?. ” Nobody asked, but when she did every one stoped eating and looked at her funny.

“So by the way all of you are acting I shall take that as a yes.” Nobody said.

“How did you know did your research tell you that?.” Dallas said.

“Oh no even though I did find somethings that pointed to it in my research, but besides shouldn't one know when she has meet one like her. Us beten kids got to stick together am I right. ” Nobody said.

“So you parents beat you to?.” Johnny asked.

“Well you can say that the one that beat me was not my real mom but she pretended to be her. She did tell me that she killed my real mom and dad, but Im not sure Its been so long and they did disappear when I was a baby so it may be ture or not. Plus my kind don't really tend to get killed.” Nobody said

“Your kind?.” Two-Bit said.

“Yup, my kind Keith, and it does not happen any more shes in jail, but still it did happen for over 90,000 years oh and before you be like 90,000 years how are you alive and stuff Im a lightspirit or and alien as you call my kind.” Nobody siad as she began to put her fork down.

“So that how you thrown those socs around like it was nothing.” Pony said.

 “Yup my kind is very strong and immortal, plus indestructible to almost every thing in the universe. So we tend to seem off as like gods, but then again you kind had branded my as the devils.” Nobody said.

Every one just sat in silence till Soda asked “Do you not like the food?.”

“No the food is fine I just cant eat that much or my stomach will burst open in side me.” Nobody said

“Why would it do that?.” Darry asked

 “Like I said the women that pretended to be my mom not only beat me but did not feed much in fact she only feed me once every 10 years I think it was and since my kind can live a long time with out eating, so she used it as a way to torture me.” Nobody said .

“Well we would not want your stomach to do that here let me take that for you. ” Darry said.

“Well that was a fun dinner who wants to go watch TV?.” Two-Bit said, then every one left to go watch TV  but Nobody and Darry.

“No let me I dont mind helping.” Nobody said 

“Come on you are the guest let me.” Darry said.

“I want to help you I dont really like watching TV, besides I would love to help you with the dishes.” Nobody said as she got all the dishes into the sink and began to wash them.

Once they were done with the dishes, they both went out in to the living room. Once Nobody steped in to the living room she looked at her watch and said “Look at the time I must be going.” 

 “All really please dont go stay a little longer.” Pony said 

 “Now Pony she must have more to do and if she needs to go then she needs to go Ponyboy.” Darry said

“Well I would love to stay but Morana  is waiting for me to tuck her in for bed.” Nobody said, but then Two-Bit came up behind her and asked

“Who is Morana? and why would you need to tuck her in to bed?.” 

“Oh Im not telling you Keith you will just have to wait till next time if there will be a next time.” Nobody said 

“Oh  trust me there will be a next time. I can't just let the person that saved me and Johnny walk away.” Pony said 

“Well, till then.” Nobody said then she was out the door just like that.

 


	5. After the Dinner- rewrote

Ponyboy thought the dinner was a success. Or maybe a little of a crash and burn, but still Pony knew it would take time for Nobody to get used to them.

So Pony was ready to wait it out and get Nobody to trust them. No matter how long it would take. Pony was going to make Nobody trust them.

Ever since the Dinner Pony has seen alot of Nobody. She would some times walk in the lot and when Pony saw her, he would go and talk to her. 

No matter what they talked about Nobody seemed to just know alot about it. She was like a urban dictionary. She was just so smart and her and Pony could just talk for hours.

Which one time thay did and Pony got home real late and Darry screamed at him for not telling him he was with Nobody. Pony had a phone and all, he just did not use it that much.

Well at least till Nobody gave her number to Pony. Which caused them to talk all the time. Pony really did like Nobody. She was just so kind and nice. Plus she did not even care that Pony was gay.

She even said she had a friend that she throught Pony would like and she was going to see if she could get him to give Pony his number. But if you asked Pony what Nobody was he would say she was the best.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the moment Pony and Johnny where in Ponys bedroom talking to Nobody on the phone.

“So when can you come over again?.” Pony asked.

“I'm not sure, do you want me to come over again.” Nobody said.

“Yes, you are the best.” Johnny screamed out.

“Well, when do you want me to come over?.” Nobody asked.

“Could you come over now?.” Pony asked, hoping she could.

“Yeah sure, just give me 5 minutes and I'll be there.” Then Nobody hung up the phone.

Pony and Johnny loved Nobody, they just got a long real well. So when Nobody could come over and hang, was when they loved her the most.

In 5 minutes, Nobody was knocking on the door, before she came in. Johnny and Pony was sitting on the couch watching TV. Nobody sat next to Pony and just started to watch what they where watching.

 “So, what are we watching?.” Nobody asked.

“No clue, we just turned on the TV  and this was on.” Johnny said.

“Well, I can tell you this is one of the weird things I have seen on TV.” Nobody said.

Making Johnny and Pony laugh at what she said.

“I don't know what so funny, but this is weird. To be honest I dont know what the hell that furry this is, maybe racon or a freakishly large rat.” Nobody said, making the boys laugh even harder then they where.

Then Dallas walked in to the house of laughing boys. 

“Whats so funny baby.” Dally asked Johnny.

“Nobody” Johnny barley said because he was laughing so hard.

“I don't know whats so funny about me. All I'm is a 5 foot 1, brown headed and brown eye girl. That loves bagy clothes.”  Nobody said, making Dally laugh a little at her.

“Oh, don't you start laughing to or I'll cut you up in to dog food.” Nobody said, only to make Johnny and Pony laugh more.

Nobody just huffed out a long breath of air, when the boys finally  calmed down.

“Boy, we should have you around more often, if you can get Johnny to laugh like that.” Dally said, picking J up to pull him in to him lap in Darrys chair.

“I don't even know what I did.” Nobody said, making Pony giggle at her.

“Are you going to start laughing again?.” Nobody asked.

“I might if you keep talking.” Pony said still giggling.

“Ok, then I just won't talk.” Nobody said, putting her hand over her mouth, but that only made Pony start laughing again.

 

 


	6. Tim Shepherd- rewrote

The week went by so slow. Today was friday and the last day till spring brake. The day went by like a million times slower then normal.

By the Time the bell rang Pony and Johnny practically ran out of the school. Pony and Johnny was real excited for to day. Tim was coming over to meet Madhlae.

Nobody was now comfortable about telling her real name, which was Madhlae.

When Pony and Johnny got to the Curtis house. Tim was already there waiting. Tim was sitting on the couch. Waiting for Pony to tell him why he was here for and who was he meeting.

Right when Pony walked in he saw Madhlae walk up to there fence. Madhle was stoped by Pony at the bottom of the steps.

“Ok Madhlae Tim is in side and I know you two will get along so dont be all creepy at first like the night of the dinner” Pony said as he pulled her in side.

“Ok. I will try not to be me then Pony.” Madhlae  
said in a wired high pitch voice

“You know thats not what I ment just dont tell him about your research ok” Pony said.

“Fine but if it comes up in conventional Im not going to lie to him” Madhlae said then she gave Johnny a big smile.

“Come on he sick of waiting” Pony said as he pulled Madhlae in the door.

“You know there's no need to pull my arm off Pony!” Madhlae screamed in Ponys ear.

Pony just gave Madhlae a funny look. Johnny then poked Tim in the head to show that she was here.

“So your the little girl that Pony and Johnny wanted me to meet” Tim said

“Yep thats meeeee” Madhlae said in a very high voice trying to be as wired as possible.

“Tim Shepherd the name and slaching socs tirers is my game” Tim said as he stood up to make him self more biger then Madhlae. Even though every one in the gang was biger then her.

“So your last name is Shepherd?.” Madhlae asked.

“Last time I checked.” Tim said

“Wow some ones sassy Little Bow Peep.” Madhlae said

Tim then had a shocked look on his face, because of what Madhlae just called him.

“What did you call me?.” Tim asked.

“I called you Little Bow Peep Bow Peep.” Madhlae said.

Darry was sitting in his lazyboy chair. Watching all of it go down.

“Really, Madhlae you could not have stoped your self.” Pony said

“No, I cant Pony you know I cant control my weirdness” Madhlae said walking over to Darry and playing with his greasey hair.

“Fine but Little Bow Peep really.” Pony said.

“What it's a fun nickname.” Madhlae said.

“What I want to know is why on Earth do you think you can call me that little girl.” Tim said making his voice really deep to try and scare her, which was not working.

“Oh and what are you going to do to make me stop Bow Peep.” Madhlae said.

“Oh I can do a lot of things little girl.” Tim said, Tim poked Madhlae when he said little girl.

 

Then Madhlae grabbed Tims finger and bended it all the way back to the back of his hand. Tim fell to the ground grunting in pain.

 “Now the last time someone poked me, I broke their finger and Im pretty sure yours is about to snap.” Madhlae said

“Madhlae I thought I told you to be nice.” Pony said in his best motherly voice

“But mom” Madhlae said, joking around with Pony.

 “Madhlae stop now.” Pony said as he put his hands on his hips, joking around right back.

Madhlae then let go and walked back over to Darry and played with his hair again.

“What the fuck is wrong with you.” Tim said.

“Well you where askin for it Tim.” Darry said.

Tim just gave Darry and Madhlae a look of pure death. Tim sat back down knowing that he just had been defeated. Plus by a little girl to.

 “So Bow Peep did Pony tell you Im a Lightspirit?.” Madhlae asked.

“Yeah Pony did.” Tim said.

“Ok I was wondering if he did.” Madhlae said.

“You just know how to mess up first impression dont you Madhlae.” Pony said.

“Yes I do Pony its what Im good at.” Madhlae said, with a big smile on her face.

Darry just laughed at Madhlae and how she just came out in of her shell around them.

Then Steve came in holding Sodapop in his arms. Soda looked like he was just jumped by the socs. Darry and Pony jumped up and ran to Soda.

“Dont bunch up on us I need to get Soda to his room.” Steve said

“What happened to him?.” Darry asked

“I don't know I found him in the lot like this I think he was jumped.” Steve said as he wakled in to Sodapops room laying him down on the bed.


	7. What Happened?- rewrote

Pony was running back down stairs to get Madhlae. Pony knew she had several degrees in the medical department. When Pony was going something went past his. Pony knew it was Madhlae so he hurried back to Sodapops room

Madhlae was there next to Soda looking over him. Madhlae first checked the basics. Soda had no broken bones or internal injuries. Once  Madhlae was done checking Soda she pulled Darry out of the room.

“ Soda has psychological impact of the attack, he dose not have any broken bones or any thing that is so bad he needs to go to the hospital. But I think he was raped.” Madhlae said 

“Raped?” Darry said shocked. Why would some one do that to Soda. All Darry could think was who did it to Soda and how was he going to kill who did it.

“Yes Soda has some bloody gashes that may require dozens of stitches which wont be a problem for me but I need to go get more supplies. It will only take me 1 or 2 minutes to get what I need.” Madhlae said

“Yeah go get what you need I will be in there with Soda.” Darry said 

Madhlae was gone, she went to go get supplies from her bunker that had all her medical supplies. She was back in less then 1 minute. She got supplies from the pain and stuff to do the stitches. 

Madhlae first gave him a shot to put him to sleep. It would be easyer for Soda this way. When she was all done Soda was beginning to wake up. Soda was all patched up and good to go all he need to do was rest.

Madhlae got Soda a few bottles of Tylenol to help with the pain. When Soda woke up he was asking for Steve. But Steve has been there the whole time. Steve was holding Sodas hand, sitting on the bed with Soda. 

“Im sorry Steve you where right I should have did what you told me.” Soda said.

“What do you mean Soda?.” Darry said.

“Soda did William do this to you?. ” Steve said already knowing the answer to it.

Soda just curled in to Steves side and started to cry in to his chest. Soda nodded into Steves chest, just wanting  it all to go away.

 “I'll kill him!.” Darry shouts walking to the door then Madhlae stops him.

 “Not right now Soda needs you I have already contacted the rest of the gang and they are on there way so Soda dont worry Im am going to prosaically find William and eliminate the threat if you dont want to go to the police.” Madhlae said

“Dont want to go to the police.” Soda said.

“Ok then I can go now and eliminate him right now I already know where his location is just give me your order and he will be eliminated.” Madhlae siad .

“I do think your offer is kind, but I dont know right now.” Soda said.

“I see I will keep tabs on him and await your oder to the assassination of William.” Madhlae said then went put Sodas pain medicine in the kitchen.

Then Dallas, Two-Bit, and even Tim came in.  They all crouched up around Soda asking what happened. Darry toke them in the hall and told them what he knowed.

Pony was on the bed with Soda, holding his hand. Steve was rubbing Sodas back and giving him kisses on the cheek. Soda did not mind Steve kissing him. Soda loved it actually, it calmed him.

The whole gang just stayed by Soda side all night. None of them wanted to leave him. Madhlae stayed as well waiting for Sodas order to assassinate William. Madhlae was glad Morana was with her twin brother and sister for spring brake. 

 

 


	8. William Will Pay- rewrote

The whole gang was in Sodas bed all of them were a sleep. But Madhlae, she was standing gard out side of Sodas door. Soda was the first to wake up. He some how manage to get out of the bed without waking and one.

Soda walked out of his room to get something to eat. Soda had not eat in a good day and a half.

“Soda you need to go back to bed and rest.” Madhlae said.

“Madhlae please dont make me I can move around on my own, plus the gang has toke my bed over.” Soda said.

“Fine but I am going to follow you every where you go.” Madhlae said.

 “Ok I want something to eat.” Soda said.

Madhlae and Soda went down stairs where Madhlae made Soda breakfast. Madhlae also made breakfast for the whole gang for when they got up. There was a rumble from upstairs. Then Steve was running down the stairs.

“Soda you should be upstairs resting.” Steve said.

“But Im fine Steve, I just got a little beat up is all.” Soda said.

“Steve its fine he just needs to take it easy, Soda was lucky. But he dose need some one to help him around so will you help him?.” Madhlae said.

 “I would love to watch over Soda, but only if he wants me to.” Steve said.

“I would love that Steve.” Soda said.

Madhlae then gave Steve a plate of food. Then went upstairs to see if any one else was up. When Madhlae opened the door Dallas was picking up Johnny out of the pille. Madhlae shushed them and waved her hand for them to come down and eat.

“Soda are you Ok?.” Johnny asked.

 “Yeah Im fine Johnny dont worry bout me.” Soda said .

 Soda then asked “Steve do you think you can help me to the couch?.”

 “Yeah Soda no problem.” Steve said.

 Soda and Steve want to the couch. While Madhlae got two pots and went upstairs. Then started to bang them together screaming “Get your lazy asses up.”

 Then every one was coming down stairs. Tim then grabbed the pots out of Madhlae hands and put them up out of her reach. Madhlae was jumping up and down screaming “Give me the pots back Bow Peep.” 

But all Tim did was put them up. Madhlae then gave Tim a mean look and growed at him. Tim the looked at her funny look and asked “Did you just grow at me?.”

 “Yes I did now what are you going to do about it Bow Peep?.” Madhlae asked.

Tim then picked Madhlae up and throwed her over his shoulder. Then he carried her around, throwing Madhlae up in the air like a baby.

“Put me down Little Bow Peep.” Madhlae said.

 Then Tim throw her down on Darry who some how cachtch her. Darry put Madhlae down and gave her a pat on the head.

 “Thank you Darrel.” Madhlae said as she walked out of the kitchen to talk to Sodapop.

 Madhlae sat at the coffee table like normal and said “So you going to give me the order yet?.”

“I dont know Madhlae I just dont want you to get in trouble.” Soda said.

“Oh dont worry Soda no one will see me. They did not call me Absolute Death Because I let my victims go and a bunch of people saw me.” Madhlae said.

 “Well I dont know I just dont want any one to get hurt.” Soda said.

 “Wait What! what about when you got hurt William needs to pay for what he did, so you should just let her do what ever shes going to do.” Steve said.

 “Steve Im fine I just dont want any trouble.” Soda said.

 “Dont worry Soda what I have in mind no one will even know or suspect it was not accident that happened to him.” Madhlae said.

 “And what do you have in mind Madhlae?.” Darry asked.

 “Dont worry you pretty little head about that Darrel.” Madhlae said.

 “Did you just call Darry pretty.” Two-Bit said.

 “Yes I did men can be pretty.” Madhlae said as she pinched Darrys cheek.

 Two-Bit started to laugh, then Darry slaped him upside the head and told him to “Shut up”

“Fine you can do it but of you get cacheted its our falt.” Soda said.

 “Yes I've been wanting to hurt someone ever sence I got out of Iron Heights Penitentiary.” Madhlae said and flashed off.

 “Iron Heights Penitentiary, where did you guys find this girl?.” Tim said.

 Then Madhlae was back and said. “All done.”

“What did you do any way.” Dally  said. 

“Oh you will see you will see.” Madhlae said then started to laugh at what she said.

 “Im sorry I just couldn't help my self.” Madhlae said then huged Sodapop.


	9. You Did That- rewrote

The whole gang was at the Curtis house watchimg TV. Soda was flipping throw the channels when he came across the news channel.

_**Braking news, there has been a car crash on the inter setion. I have been informed the driver is William Boring. There will be no investigation, the Police have roled it to be a accident. From what Im told his brakes went out on him. Which caused him to crash in to the ralling of the road. His car fliped over many times. He is in the hospital now in a coma. There is very little chance he will come out of it.** _

Madhlae was sitting on the floor next to Pony. The whole gnag just started to look at her. After the report was over Pony turned his head to look at Madhlae.

“What is there something on my face” Madhlae then started to feel around her face.

“No theres nothing on your face just um I thought you would have done something different.” Pony said.

“Well you said I should use my head instead of my fist when ploting to eliminate some one or was that Morana. ” Madhlae said.

“Yeah but you made a car crash I was wanting something more fun.” Two-Bit said.

“Oh come on I put him in a coma you have to give me points for that.” Madhlae said.

“Fine but next time you better make it unforgettable miss missy.” Two-Bit said as he came up behind Madhle and Picked her up by her feet.

“Put me down Keith!.” Madhlae screamed.

But all Two-Bit did was swing her around like a rag doll. Somehow Madhlaes shirt went up and rapped around her head, making it so she could not see.

As a result this showed her tummy and all the scares she had in that area of her body. Two-Bit stoped when he saw all the scares. He then fliped her around so he was holding he by her armpits.

 Madhlae then pulled her shirt down and kicked Two-Bit in the crouch. Two-Bit droped Madhlae, then fell to the ground grabbing his crouch .

“Why'd you do that.” Two-Bit said.

“Well for one you where holding me upside-down, for seconds my shirt went over my head and I could not see. Besides you should be happy I didn't cut it off” Madhlae said in her imitating voice which would scare the crap out of you if she wanted it to.

 The gang all grabbed there crouchs to keep their famlliy jury safe from Madhlae.

 Johnny then got up to sit next to Madhlae on the floor. Dally at first tried to pull he back in to his lap but failed. When Johnny hit his crouch. 

 Johnny just stared at Madhlaes tummy. He wanted to look at the scares again, but he thought she wouldn't let him. Till Madhlae said “If you stare at my tummy any longer you will burn holes though me Johnny”

Johnny then turned red with embarrassment. Dally started  to laugh at Johnnys shyness. Dally walked over and picked Johnny up and sat him down on his lap. 

“So why were you staring at my tummy? Johnny” Madhlae said as she crossed  the floor to sit on the floor next to the right side of the couch next to Dally and Johnny.

“Well, you just have so many scares on your tummy.” Johnny said.

 “Why do you  have all those scares?.” Steve asked.

 “There where a lot, plus I would love to see are little dolly topless.” Two-Bit said with a wink.

 “Oh, so funny Keith and if you want to see them all you have to do is ask.” Madhlae said as she toke off her long sleeve button up shirt. Then she toke off her T-shirt. Now you could really see how small she really is.

Madhlae had scares all over her uper half. There was no part that didn't have one. At first the gang just stared at her wings and her tail. But they then looked at the burn scares and scares she got from all those years of torture.

Then Two-Bit came up behide her and plucked one of her feathers.

Her wings where not white or black. They were red, a dark red. The red went out from the base of her wings. To the very end. The red was a light red but it was dark enough that you could still tell it was red. 

The red color got darker as you went down her wings. At the very end the red was so dark it was  darker then blood. Her wings were 21 feet and 3 inches. The wired part was she was still growing. So her wings will get much biger then what they are at the moment.

“Did you just take on of my feathers?.” Madhlae asked, trying to see where Two-Bit toke it from.

“Wow, it so soft, why are they so soft?.” Two-Bit asked, playing with the feather.

“How should I know.” Madhlae said, putting back on her clothes.

“Wait, I want another.” Two-Bit said, but Madhlae slapped his hand away.

“No, you can not have another one.” Madhlae said, sitting back down on the floor.

 

 


	10. He's Big And I Mean Giant Big- rewrote

It has been 2 days sense the boyfriend beater (aka William Boring) car crash. Steve and soda have got even closer. They are ether kissing all the time or in Sodas room doing who knows what( but we know what their doing their cuddling get you minds out of the gutter).

To day was Monday and Madhlae was bringing over Big Morana. Not Morana as her little girl. I mean the 7 foot Morana. He was comiing over to the house to meet Pony. Madhlae has been telling Big Morana about Pony.

Then out of the blue Big Morana wants to meet Pony. Darry said it was fine just dont get to wild. Big Morana was coming around 10:00AM. It's now 9:39AM and Pony was geting nervous.

There was a knock at the door, Pony and Johnny were the only ones in the house. Pony ran to the door and opened it and when he saw Big Morana. Man he was big, now Pony knew why Madhlae called him Big Morana.

"Hi my name's ” Pony was cut off by Morana. 

"Ponyboy right.” Morana said.

"Yeah how'd you know?.” Pony asked.

"Madhlae told me a lot about you on the ride over." Morana said.

"Yeah, I would not shut my mouth up there so much to tell.” Madhlae said.

They walked in to the house and Pony pointed to the couch for Morana to sit down. Pony made Johnny move so he could sit next to Morana. Johnny sat in Darrys lazyboy chair. 

Morana was sitting on the right side on the end of the couch. Pony was sitting in the middle of the couch. Madhlae was on the other side of the couch. Pony was going to ask why Morana was so big, but he did not want to be rude.

"So you going to ask me questions or stare at me.” Morana said.

"Sorry I just can't help it you're so.” Pony was cut off by Morana again.

"Big I don't mind besides you're a very small kid. You do got some bold but not much.” Morana said.

Pony turned red with embarrassment from what he said. No one ever talked to him like that and the fact he had a big smile on his face while saying it. Pony then asked "Do you want to watch TV.” 

"Or you can show him your room and all the books you have.” Madhlae said.

"OK but only if Morana wants to.” Pony said.

"That sounds fun.” Morana said.

"Ok follow me.” Pony said.

 The two went up to Pony's room. Pony's room was next to the bathroom and closit. So the only way you can hear is if you're in those two rooms. Pony was showing Morana all his books. They were sitting on Pony's bed.

"You like to read  a lot don't you?.” Morana said.

"Yeah it allows me to just go away from the rest of the world when I need to.” Pony said.

Pony didn't realize he had got closer to Morana. Morana was looking at one of the books. Pony wanted to ask if Morana liked to read to, but was to scared to ask.

"Do you need to get away from the world often?.” Morana asked.

"Um some times I just need a brake from all of it." Pony said looking at the floor not wanting for Morana to see the tears in his eyes.

Morana could see something was wrong. He must of said something to upset the boy. Morana put his hand on Pony's back and rubbed it very slowly. Pony then leaned on Morana and started to cry.

 Morana had no clue as to what to do. There has never been a crying boy laying on his cheast before. 

 "I'm sorry did I upset you I can leave if you want me to.” Morana said.

 "No its not you just something else I should be saying sorry not you I messed up  this whole thing like I do every thing.” Pony said.

 "No you didn't mess any thing up besides I have worst dates.” Morana said.

Pony was now off of Morana chest and sitting on the top of the bed. Morana was thinking of ways he could make Pony happy again as he was earlyer.

"You know I read a lot my self and I have some books I know you have not read maybe when I come over next time I can bring you some of them.” Morana said.

Then a smile came up on Pony and he ripped all the tears away. Pony said "Yeah that's sound nice.”

 "Good now how bout we join the others down stairs and watch TV.” Morana said then he jumped up and picked  Pony up.

"You know I can walk right.” Pony said.

"Yeah but I would rather carry you down stairs.” Morana said.

"Fine but watch those big hands of yours.” Pony said.

Morana laughed at Pony, Morana just knew they were going to get along just fine. As Morana was carrying Pony down the stairs some one came in. Pony and Morana was at the bottom of the stairs, Pony still being carried by Morana.

"Pony me and Darry got off work early to da.” Soda was shocked at what he was seeing. There was a giant  carrying his little brother.

Pony hit Morana and Morana put him down.There was a weird silence into he room till Madhlae said "This is Morana the one I was telling you a bout Darrel.” 

 "Well this is going to be hard to explain this to Darry.” Pony thought.


	11. Why are you carrying my little brother?

Darry was confused and angry on he was over the top. There was no words that could explain how he felt.

“Why in the hell was he carrying you down here like a baby Pony!?.” Darry screamed.

“Maybe I should go.” Morana said, putting down Pony.

 “Oh no you don't you are in this as mush as Pony.” Darry said.

 “Morana did nothing Im the one thats in trouble not him.” Pony said.

 “The hell he is he is in more trouble then you you're under 18 and he a alien thats way older then you. So I will make sure that he understands no one messes with me or my little brother!.” Darry said then he turned to Madhlae.

“And you I told you to watch out for Pony not let him get stuck in that guys web” Darry said

“Darrel” Madhlae said.

At that point Pony have had enough. He was done with Darry screaming at people. But for some reason Soda has been silent this whole time.

“Shut up Darry just shut up Im done hearing you screaming. I wanted Morana to carry me down. I asked him to so just shut the fuck up!.” Pony screamed at Darry.

Pony knew he had lied and that was the first time he ever corsed. Darry just looked at Pony in shock. In fact every one was shock, but Madhlae was not shocked. She was cheering him on.

“Why would you want him to carry you down?.” Soda finaly spoke.

“Because I like him, because Im gay I like men alright and I wanted to see if he would and if he liked me back!.” Pony screamed.

Darry just slaped him self in the face. So Pony was gay and Darry just screamed at him for being gay.

“Darrel!” Madhlae screamed his name this time.

“What” Darry said.

“Morana is underage to, hes only 16 and thats only 2 years of an age gap, thats what I was trying to tell you.” Madhlae said, Darry feeling like a complete jackass.

“Ok, lets start this all over, Im Sodapop and this is Darrel.” Sodapop said.

“Well, um, hi I'm Morana.” Morana said, feeling like he was going to be screamed at again.

“Im so so so sorry for screaming at both of you.” Darry said.

“Oh, thats all right Darrel.” Morana was cut off by Darry.

“Call me Darry.” 

“Well, don't worry I see where you are coming from. I know I don't look my age and I blame me being 7 feet tall.” 

“7 feet”

“Yes sir, but I would be more worried about Ponyboy.”

Pony had slipped up to his bed room and away from the whole mess. Darry went up and knocked on Ponys door, there was no answer.

“Pony Im sorry, I was just worried that he was over the age of 18 and I did not wait  to hear the whole story.” 

Then the door opened.

“Can I see Morana?.”

“Yes you can just don't start having sex till at least 16 please.”

Pony then smiled and hugged Darry.

“We good.”

“Yeah, we good.”

 


	12. Soda and Steve- rewrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments to tell me what you think about the story so far.

It had been 24 hours sense the fight. Soda was still at Steves though. Sense they both worked at the same place. Soda just thought to stay there till every thing went down.

 Soda has just been loving his time with Steve. Steve was nothing like William. Steve was so loving and caring. Steve never screamed at him if he did something wrong. Steve would just help and say it was going to be fine.

 Right now Soda and Steve were walking backs the Steves house. Steve lived there alone. Steve inherited after his mother died.

 The two were holding hand not caring if people stared.

 “So what you wanna do when we get to my place?.” Steve asked.

“I dont know I guess watch some TV.” Soda said .

 “Well watching some TV sounds fun and relaxing.” Steve said giving Soda a kiss on the cheek.

 Soda started to blush and turn that beautiful shade of red. When they got to Steves house they both went up to Steves room to watch TV. Steve had this big TV  in there so Soda liked watching in there better.

 They both toke off there wrok clothes and got more comfortable. The two just laid next to each other holding hands. Soda didn't want to get real close when they did stuff like this.

 Even though Soda knows Steve would never hurt him and loves him so much. Soda is just not ready for that kind of contact. Soda just needed some time before he could let Steve get closer when they lay in bed.

 “You ok Soda? you look sad.” Steve said.

 “Yeah Im fine just thinking.” Soda said.

 “What ya thinkin about?.” Steve asked as he sat up against the headboard.

 “Nothing just some stuff.” Soda lied, then turned away from Steve.

 “Well it cant be nothin, you tore up about something please Soda tell me.” Steve then laid behind Soda. But moved once he felt Soda tense up.

 Soda turned around to face Steve. “Dont you ever get sick of me. You cant come to close or I freak-out on ya and we cant even kiss without me going in to a panic attack and I dont understand why you want me all I am is broken goods.” Soda said as hot tears went down his face.

 Steve felt hurt at first, wondering why Soda would think that. But then was very worried about Sodapop.

 “Why on Earth would you think that? Sodapop I will love you no matter what happens and you sure as hell ant broken good you're just a little betten up is all. Plus so what if I cant get real close to ya all I need is to be 10 feet  close to ya to feel happy and I hear kissing and doin other suff is over rated I rather lay here with you holding hands Sodapop so dont ever think you're broken good you're the strongest person I know.” Steve said and he wiped the tears away.

“Really?” Soda saked.

“Really Soda” Steve said .

“Are you sure ya want to be with me?.” Soda asked.

 “Im sure Soda I love you with all my heart.” Steve said giving Sodas hand a kiss.

“I love you to Steve.” Soda said.

 They just laid there for a while stareing at each other. But after a while the two fell asleep.


	13. The New Kid- rewrote

Spring brake was over and Pony did not want to go back to school. Nor did Pony want to be away from Morana. But when Pony got to school Monday there was a new kid.

He was skinny and had blonde hair. He wore big thick brown glasses. He also was wearing a long button up shirt with strips. 

Pony walked over to the boy and said “ Hi my names Ponyboy what's yours.” 

“Jack” The boy said.

Then Pony saw Johnny and waved him over.

“Hey Johnny you have to meet the new kid Jack.” Pony said.

“Hi Im Johnny nice to meet you.” Johnny   said  Johnny put out his hand to shakes Jacks but he just gave a nod.

 “Well do you know whos class your in Jack.” Pony said.

“Mis.Spicers class.” Jack said .

Pony and Johnny both smiled and said at the same time “Welcome new class mate.”                                   ——————————————————————————————————————

Later On That Day 

 Jack only lived two blocks away. So Pony walked Jack home once they got off the bus. Jack lived with his older brither Eric. Pony said goodbye then walked home.

 When pony got home Two-Bit was there.

 “Hey Two-Bit” Pony said.

 “Where is Johnnycake?.” Two-Bit asked.

“Dallys” Pony said.

 Pony sat next to Two-Bit, Pony started his homework. When Pony was done with his homework, he went up to his room and read till it was 6:32 PM. Pony then went down and started to make dinner.

Most of the time Pony made dinner. But that only cause Soda don't get home till 9 or sometimes 10 at night. when Pony was done he ate then put the rest up. Then he went to sit with Two-Bit. They watch TV till Two-Bit tried to start up a conversation.

“So who was that kid you walked home?, he sure was a samll one.” Two-Bit said.

 “New kid.” Pony said.

“What's his name?.” Two-Bit asked.

“Jack why you wanna know.” Pony asked.

 “Just wondering is all, so that giant treating you good?.” Two-Bit asked.

Well it's just like Two-Bit to chang the subject. But he only dose that when he is hiding something. Which is all the time.

“Yes Morana is treating me very good, we're going to the movies tomorrow.” Pony said.

“Good if he don't treat you right I'll crack his head open.” Two-Bit said.

“Oh is that so.” Morana said comimg in to the door.

 Morana then walked over the Two-Bit and picked him up and said “So you really going to crack my head open or you just all bark and no bite.”

 “Hey man Im just playing around no need to get mad.” Two-Bit said.

Then Morana strated to laugh at him. Moranaput Two-Bit down and patted him on the head.

“Dont worry Im just playing with you.” Morana said, then sat down next to Pony.

 Pony curled up in to Morana's lap. They watch TV till Darry and Soda got home.

“Pony where home!.” Soda screamed.

 “Yeah I Know I can see you!.” Pony screamed back and waved at them.

 “Well I could not see you, so how I going to know you where there.” Soda said.

 “How could you not see him, he's in Morana's lap which you're getting out of Pony.” Darry said.

 “Fine” Pony got out of Morana's lap. But Pony just moved out far enough so that he was sitting next to him.

 “Well I have to go I will see you tomorrow.” Morana said.

 “Why do you have to go?.” Pony asked.

 “Because you need to go to bed and I need to get home. So bye-bye.” Morana said .

 “Can't I get a kiss before you go.” Pony said .

 “Nope you'll get plenty tomorrow.” Morana said as he walked out the door.

 “Ok bed Ponyboy.” Darry said .

 Pony went up to his room, climbed in to bed. Once Pony got settled he fell fast asleep.


	14. Ponyboy and Morana- rewrote

It was about time for Morana to pick up Pony. Pony could not wait till Morana got there. When Morana finally got there Pony was ready to jump out of his skin.

“Hey Morana.” Pony screamed then jumped into Moranas arms.

 “Well hello to you too Pony.”  Morana said, huging Pony back.

“Hold up I have to lay down some rules before you go.” Darry said. 

“No problem.” Morana said.

“1. Pony is to be back at 10 sharp. 2. I dont want you seeing any scary movies. 3. If I find out that you two did something that is illegal I will kill both of you.” Darry said in the most intimidating voice he can make.

“Ok can do.” Morana said.

“Good you can go now.” Darry said.

“Finally! let's go!.” Pony said.

 Pony pulled Morana out the door. Pony then stoped once he saw Moranas car. It was a 1969 Pontiac GTO or  the "Judge". It was a dark red. 

Morana picked Pony up and asked. “Do you like my car?.”

“Yeah I have never seen a real 1969 Pontiac GTO  Before in real life!.” Pony said.

 “Well now you get to rind in one.” Morana said.

They both got in to the car and Morana started to drive. Pony then got confused when the turn to the movies came up. But Morana turned the other way, the movies was on the right not left.

“Morana the movies is the other way.”  Pony said.

 “I know but we're not going to the movies.” Morana said.

“Then were are we going?.” Pony asked.

“To my place.” Morana said.

“Why I thought you were taking me to the movies?.” Pony asked.

“Oh no Ponyboy I said we were going to watch a movie, not that we are going to the movies.” Morana said.

 “Oh ok” Pony said as he looked out the window. Watching the outside world move around them.

 When they got to Moranas place. Pony was shoked to see how big it was.Well not that much but still a little bit. But before they got out of the car, Morana pulled a box out of his pocket.

“Here this is for you, it's a bracelet.” Morana gave Pony the box.

The bracelet was a plan black bracelet with their names on it and Pony just loved it. Pony hugged Morana and said.

“I love it.”

“Lets go in side now that I gave you your first date gift.” Morana said, getting out of the car.

They then went in side and Morana showed Pony around. 

They went to the living room, Pony sat on the large couch. But when Morana sat down. It was still to big for Morana.

“So I put In a movie that is not so scary, but it has a lot of romance in it.” Morana said.

“Ok what is it?.” Pony asked.

“The notebook” Morana said.

 “Oh really you think you will get in to my pants by watching some cheap movie.” Pony said.

 “No I just thought it would be a good movie to watch on our first official date.” Morana said getting closer to Pony. 

“Whatever Im not buying it.” Pony said as he climbed into Moranas lap and laid down.

The two watch the rest of the movie in silence. When the move was over. Morana drove Pony home. When they got to Ponys house they both said their “goodbyes” 

Pony went in the house and went straight to bed. Not wanting to tell or talk to any one right now. He just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. Even though Pony did nothing really that day. Pony was really tired and wanted to go to sleep.

 


	15. I Got A Secret Can You Keep It Part 1- rewrote

Madhlae had so many secrets. She was a mystery no one could solve. She is a bright and lovely as the sun, but can be as dark and dangerous as the night.

Madhlae could be happy one moment, but if you make her mad she will jump on you like a snake. Madhlae will wait for the right moment to strike. When she gets the right moment she will take it.

 The only thing you can hope for is if she don't get that moment to strike. All Madhlae would say before she would strike was. “God have mercy on the witnesses.”

______________________________________________________________________

 To day was Saturday, Soda and Darry both had to work. So Pony was home alone. Pony was in his room at the moment. 

 Pony heard a knock at the door. So he put the book down and went to answer the door. Once Pony opened the door. Two men pushed in to the house.

 One of them grabbed Pony and put a gag  in his mouth. The other grabbed Ponys legs and arms to tie them with rope. Once they tied Pony up the put him down on the couch. 

Pony was trying to get out of the ropes. But Pony had no luck. The two men  were wearing police uniforms. They had guns and baggages on their belts.

One of them looked around the house while one stayed with Pony. When the other one got back he looked mad. 

“She ant here the agency said she would be here.” One of them said.

 Agency?, what agency? Pony wondered.

“What do you mean she ant here she has to be you stay with the kid and I'll look.” The one that was watching Pony said.

Then he went looking for some girl. Pony was still trying to get out of the ropes. But all the ropes did was tighten. 

The one that was watching Pony sat down on the couch next to Pony. He looked at Pony and said “Stop movin so much it'll hurt less.” 

Pony said something though the gag. Then he looked back at Pony. Pony was hoping they would not do anything to him till someone came home.

 Then the cop noticed the bracelet on Ponys risk. It was the one Morana made for Pony. The cop then pulled Pony over his lap. Pony then did every thing in his power to stop him. But it did not work.

The cop ripped off the bracelet. Then put Pony back down on the couch. The cop looked at the bracelet. The cop knew someone named Morana made it for the boy. 

 The other one came back from searching the house.

 “Look the boy had it on he must know where she is.” The cop with the bracelet said.

One of the cops grabbed Pony by the throat and started choking him.

 “Now you are going to tell us where Madhlae Alexander is or you can kiss the rest of your friends and family goodbye.” The cop holding Pony by the throat said.

 

 


	16. I Got A Secret Can You Keep It Part 2- rewrote

“Now you are going to tell us where Madhlae Alexander is or you can kiss the rest of your friends and family goodbye.” The cop holding Pony by the throat said.

  Pony then realized they were looking for Madhlae. But why?. What could have Madhlae done. Pony hoped they did not find out that she was the cause of Williams acoma. All Pony could do was hope that he would live though this.

Pony knew he could not tell them anything about Madhlae. He just had to wait till someone came to help. But Pony was worried that no one would come and help him.

One of the cops toke the gag out of Ponys mouth. Pony could not talk at first. Because his mouth was so dry. 

“I dont know what you're talking bout.” Pony lied.

“Fine we can do this the hard way.” One of the cops said.

Then the cop grippped Ponys crouch real hard. Pony screamed in pain. The cop put the gag back in his mouth. Pony tried to move a way from the cops hand. But all it did was made the cop grip harder.

Then there was a bump  up stairs. The cop let go of Ponys crouch. 

 “I will go check it out.” The other cop said.

The cop went up stairs looking for what made it. Once the cop was at the top of the stairs. He noticed a door was closing. It was the door to Darrys room.

The cop walked in to the room. At first he seen nothing. Till he saw something move the closet door.

He pulled his gun out and went to open the door. When he opened the door. There was nothung, he put his gun up. Which was a big mistake.

 Madhlae then swang  down from the top shelf. That had some boxes on it. But Madhlae was so small she fit in on the shelf nicely. 

Madhlae kicked the cop in the throat. Making him fall to the ground. She then picked him up and punched him in the face. To knock him out or disable him for a moment or two.

——————————————————

Down Stairs

The cop could hear something was going on. He left Pony on the couch. But once he got up the staird he was drop kicked back down the stairs.

Madhlae rushed down to Pony. Madhlae untied Pony and made sure he was ok. 

“Pony you all right they didn't hurt you did they?.” Madhlae asked.

“I'm all right.” Was all Pony said.

 The next thing you know the two cops ran out the front door. Madhlae ran out after them. But only wanted  to know what kind of car they were driving.

Madhlae went back in to see if Pony needed anything. Pony was just sitting there looking down at the floor. Pony had no clue what to do. Nor did he have any clue what he was going to do next.

“You sure you ok Ponyboy?.” Madhlae asked.

“Yeah Im fine, um who were those guys Madhlae?.” Pony asked.

“They were from the agency.” Madhlae said .

“The agency?” Pony said as a question . Not knowing what was coming next. No one could see what was coming next.


	17. I Got A Secret Can You Keep It Part 3- rewrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one. I would like for any readers to tell me what they think so far. I would love how you as the reader thinks of it

“The agency?” Pony said as a question . Not knowing what was coming next. No one could see what was coming next.

“Yes the agency.” Madhlae said. 

Ok Pony I'm staying here till Darrel gets here and we are telling him what just happened and dont try to tell me we can't, Im doing it ether way, oh I won't tell him about the one that grabbed you dick that's for you to tell not me.” Madhlae said.

“Ok” was all pony could say.

——————————————————————————————————————

When Darry and Soda got home.

When they came in the door they saw Pony and Madhlae on the couch. Madhlae told Them every thing that had happened. All Darry wanted to know was how would they get them back. Nobody and he ment Nobody messed with Pony.

 “So this agency who are they?.” Darry asked.

 “Well they call themselves TNA or The Night Agency. The whole agency deals with what gose bump in the night and not in a supernatural kind of way. They deal with the criminals and aliens that where a risk for your species to keep developing I guess  you can call it that.” Madhlae paused for a moment.

 “But any way I was a part of the agency. but after I went to jail I quit. In fact the whole reason I was put in jail well if you could call where I went that. But in my opinion it was much worse then jail. But they tried me for what my FM (Fake Mother) did.” Madhlae had to stop the take a breath.

 “She sold top secrets to different worlds so they would attack and I would save this planet. Making her more money. Some how she made it seem I did it all. Which selling secrets was not ghe only thing she did.” Madhlae was looking like she was going to throw up.

 “But what the agency is trying to do is make me come back. You see after they found out FM did it I was released and they wanted me to come back and act like they did nothing to me. But I couldn't do that with out getting something in return.” Madhlae was wondering why they were not screaming at her to grt out, they didn't so she kept going.

“At first I asked for them to come out about the agency and tell them what I did and that they were wrong. But the directory said I should have been grateful that they released me and that they found out the truth. That I should shut my mouth and do whatnI was told.” Madhlae was beginning to get a little wroked up.

 “I snaped I told them if they wanted me back they do what I said. But he said that was never going to happen. So I told the whole agency to go to hell and I mean I walked up to every one and said go to hell.” Madhlae laughed a little beforw she told them why she was laughing.

“Which was very easy sense there was only 20 people in the agency. So in the end I just moved her I got my daughter back a bout 9 months a go and I've been working part time jobs even though. My family has made themselves the most richest people in this world. But I hate useing things I did not earn.” Madhlae said knowing Pony, Soda, and Darry was the first people she told a bout the agency.

 


	18. A new love- rewrote

Two-Bit had been around alot as well. So has Morana, Morana would come over every day. Just to make sure Pony was all right. But the only reason Two-Bit was a round was because Jack was around.

Two-Bit had no clue why he was always around when Jack. Two-Bit just seemed to like the kid. There was just something about him that Two-bit could just not resist. It was like Jack was controling Two-Bit at times, but even if that was true Two-Bit would let Jack do it.

Jack had become friends with Pony and Johnny. Jack was at Ponys house every other day. They became real close. You would aways see them together at school or on the bus. They just seemed like the perfect friends.

Pony began to think Two-Bit like Jack. Every time Jack was at the house Two-Bit was there to. Two-Bit aways for some reason protects Jack from anything. Even the small things like hitting you toe on the couch.

Which made Pony knew with out a doubt Two-Bit liked Jack. Jack and Two-Bit seemed to get a long. Even though they where the opposite of each other. Jack was quite, small, and would do his work. But Two-Bit was loud, real big, and most of the time pushed off work till the last second.

They got together real well for some odd reason. Maybe thats why the got along so well, because they where the opposite of each other and opposites do attract each other.

When Two-Bit was here Jack would act all shy. Well shyer then what he normally acted. Which kind of gave Jack a way. But Jack did not care. All that Jack cared about is if Two-Bit liked him. Or if Two-Bit  was not mad at him.

 Any time Two-Bit would seem like hebwas mad. Jack would go out of his way to help Two-Bit not be so mad. Or if Jack throught Two-Bit was mad at him, Jack would do any thing to make Two-Bit not mad any more.

They both would act wired around each other. But nether of them really cared at all about how they acted. They both said they we're just friends, but you can clearly see there is something there.

 Even if they said they were friends, it you looked closely. You could see Two-Bit looking at Jack in a not so friendly way. Then you might see Jack look right back at Two-Bit. 

But sometimes they would see each other looking and the just turn away real quick, turning red as a tomato from embarrassment.

———————————————————————————————————————

Jack was at the Curtis house, like he always is. Jack spent more time at the Curtis house then his own sometimes. The only people there was Jack, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy.

But as soon as  Two-Bit sat down on the couch, next to Jack. Madhlae walked in to see how every thing was. Or maybe she just wanted to watch Two-Bit and Jack act like they did nit love each other. Like she always dose every day. 

“So I see Jack's here how's Keith acting have I missed him making a fool of himself yet.” Madhlae said, thinking about getting some popcorn for the show.

“Nope not yet” Pony said, just waiting just as Madhlae was. 

“Oh good I didn't miss the show.” Madhlae said while she sat down on the floor in front of Two-Bit and Jack.

“Show?” Both, Jack and Two-Bit said it at the same time.

“Yeah you two always act real funny around each other, so I call it a show, it's just so cute I can't help but not watch.” Madhlae said, with a bit smile telling them to just go back to what they where doing.

“No we don't and we're not cute.” Two-Bit said, trying to act all tough, but seeming to fail.

“Yes you two do, I'm waiting for ya to just say you like each other so you can be done with acting like you don't want to bang each other.” Pony said.

“Well we may act a tiny bit wired around each other but I a sure there's nothing going on. So there is no reason you shouls be waiting.” Jack said.

“Sure there ant, you may say that now, but when you to come out I'm soooo going to say I told you so.” Madhlae, said with a wink at the begining. 

“Oh goly I ant takin this I'm leaving” Two-Bit said then stomped out the door like a 5 year old. 

 

“Oh there gose baby Keith throwing his tantrum, well I guess we'll just have to wait for the next show.” Madhlae said, then started to giggle.


	19. Protecting Someone That Dose Not Need It- rewrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freak-out at school I'm starting high school while I still have 4 or less more school days in middle School. Crazy week so dont be mad.

The day seemed like any other day. Ponyboy went to school with Johnny and Jack. Darrel and Sodapop went to work. Everything was fine till some Socs came along. 

Pony, Two-Bit, Soda, Dallas, Johnny, and Jack where at the lot. Two-Bit, Soda, Pony, and Dallas where playing football. While Jack and Johnny watched them. 

The day was going real well. Till a car pulled up. The car had a gang of scos. There was at least 4. 

Before you know it they scos jump out of the car. They all went around Jack and Johnny. Trapping them in. 

“What do we have here the little whore playin with no good dirty greasers” one of the Scos said.

Then Two-Bit, Pony, Soda, and Dallas came to the rescue. 

 “What did you just call him you no good pease of shit.” Two-Bit said.

 “Well I said that this little whore needs to come back and survey  us again.” Another Scos said.

 Jack then tried to hide away from the world. Jack was behind  Johnny. Doing his best to hide. But there was no way he was going to out run his past. 

 At that moment Two-Bit, Pony, Soda, and Dallas had enough. They didn't need to hear much to start a fight with a gand of Scos. The next thing you know, Two-Bit jumps on the one that call Jack a whore 1st.

 There was big a fight now, The Scos was out numbered. So the gang figures that had a good chance to beat them. 

Pony and Soda toke on one of them. While Two-Bit had one on the ground beating his head in. Dallas had one up against the car kicking him in the ribs. 

Then one of them went for Johnny and Jack. Johnny did his best to fight him. But the Scos was to big. Johnny was thrown to the ground hard. 

The Scos grabbed Jack and pushed him down. Which made him scream. Two-Bit stoped beating the ones head in. Then ran over to save Jack. But once he pull the Scos off of Jack. The Scos pulled a blade on Two-Bit.

“Come on greaser.” said the Scos.

But then right when the Scos came at Two-Bit. The Scos just fell to the ground. Jack was behind him and was shaking. 

The rest of the Scos saw what happened and grabbed the one on the ground. They could not believe what Jack just did. Then got in there car and drove a way as fast as they could. 

 All Two-Bit could think was. What just happened?. Did Jack just do that ?. There was no real answer to what just happened at the moment. But for right know Two-Bit wanted Jack to be safe.

Jack looked like he had been hurt. When Two-Bit saw if face, Two-Bits heart broke a little. Two-Bit just wanted to lock Jack away so no one could hurt him.

Two-bit rand over to Jack and asked “Are you ok?.”

Jack just stared at the ground. Not really hearing what Two-Bit had just said. Jack was in a nother place. It was like he was there, but he was not there.  Jack went the the other place when he was in danger or was going to get hurt. 

 

 


	20. You're A What?- rewrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think.

Two-Bit, Soda, Dallas, Pony, Johnny, and Jack where back at the Curtis house hold. Jack was in the guest room with Two-Bit. The rest of them was geting a talk to from Darry. 

Jack was in a ball on the bed. Two-Bit just wanted to hold him. Try and make the pain or what ever he was feelling to go away. 

Two-Bit was standing at the door. It was horrible to have to watch Jack like this. Two-Bit the crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Jack. 

“Hey Jack you ok there?.” Two-Bit asked, but got no answer.

“Come on you ok in there?.” Two-Bit asked again and no answer.

“Jack what's wrong?. What happened out there? and why won't you talk to me?.” Two-Bit asked hoping to get a answer. But still got nothing.

Two-Bit was done he was getting a little bit angry. Two-Bit knows theres no reason to be. But Two-Bit wanted to know what just happened.

Two-Bit then reach out to touch Jack. But Jack jupmed a way frome Two-Bit. Jack was now sitting on the top of the bed, agent the headboard.

“No don't touch me or I'll hurt you to! and I dont want to do that.” Jack said.

“What do you mean?.” Two-Bit said.

“Um well Two-Bit back there that only happened because I'm a Myst or a alien.” Jack said in the most quite voice possible.

 “It is ok if you don't like me anymore or if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I understand if you hate me.” Jack said. 

Two-Bit was shocked at what Jack was saying. Two-Bit didn't care what you where. Alien or human you where the same to him. 

“Jack can I hug you?.” Two-Bit asked. 

“What?” Jack asked in total shock. 

“I want to hug you and I could care less about what planet you come from. Have you ever heard about a lightspirit and if not then it's another alien. Which it so happens that I have a friend that's one. So to me you are just like me and so what if you're from a different planet.” Two-Bit said.

“Do you really think that?.” Jack asked.

“Yup, now what about me giving you a hug.” Two-Bit said. 

“You can give me a hug just don't touch my skin.” Jack said.

Two-Bit then pulled the blanket up and over Jack. Covering the boy so Two-Bit could give him a hug. They both stayed in each others arms for a long while. Both not wanting to leave the warmth.

“So why did the Scos pass out?.” Two-Bit asked.

“Because when I want to I can put out a poison that can kill, paralyze, and make anything pass out and if you name it my poison might do it.” Jack said.

“Cool” Two-Bit said.

“Cool?, cool all you have to say is.” Jack was cut off by Two-Bit kissing him.

When the kiss ended Jack said “You know I could have paralyzed you or wrose killed you.”

“Yeah but I know you won't do that you love me to much.” Two-Bit said.

“True” Jack said.

They both just kissed each other. Till they had to go back down stairs. They both found just what they where looking for.


	21. Party Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter, I will try and make the chapters longer.

It was the last week of school and Ponyboy, Johnny, and Jack could not wait for school to be over. They where not the only ones that was waiting for school to end.

Two-Bit just could not wait till he could see his Jack for every day, 3 mouths. Two-Bit and Jack were dating, but thay had not told the whole gang yet.

Johnny and Dallas knew for sure, but Two-Bit hoped the others did not know. Which they most likely knew, because Jack and Two-Bit where not that good at hiding it.

Two-Bit was at the Curtis house, waiting on the couch for Jack. Jack was going to stay over, as a last school day party thing and Two-Bit just could not wait.

It was 4PM, which is around the time that Johnny, Ponyboy, and Jack would be here. So Two-Bit kept looking out the window, seeing if they were coming down the road.

Two-Bit could not stay still, he just could not wait to see Jack. Two-Bit had not been able to see Jack the whole week. All Because of the teachers gave him some work that he had ro finish, so he could move on to the next grade.

Two-Bit then heard Johnny, Ponyboy, and Jack talking out side the house. Two-Bit rushed out side so he could give his Jack a kiss.

Jack saw Two-Bit walk out of the house, but he did not see Two-Bit picking him up and giving him a kiss right in front of Johnny and Ponyboy.

“Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony are right there.” Jack said, hitting Two-Bit on the shoulders.

“So, Johnny knows and Pony was going to find out latter.” 

“What do you mean find out, you guys suck at hiding it, the whole gang knows. I think Madhlae made some bets with Dallas and Darry.”

“Well, then well just have to see who knows latter.” Two-Bit said walking in side with Jack in his arms.

They all went in side and watched TV, till Darry and Sodapop got home from work. Sodapop had got  Steve to come along, which was normal, if Soda wanted it Steve would do what ever to get it or do it.

They had Dally, Darry, Soda, Johnny , Jack, Pony, Two-Bit, Steve,and  Morana all there for the party all the were doing was waiting for Madhlae.

“When are we starting?.” Dally asked, getting tired of waiting.

“When Madhlae gets here.” Darry said.

“But, thats taking forever.” Johnny said, Johnny had been waiting a whole school year for this party to happen and he wanted to start it now.

 “Ok I'll just call her.” Pony said, pulling out his phone and putting in Madhlaes number.

“Hello” Madhlae said.

“Where are you.”

“We cant wait any longer.”

“Where dying here.”

The gang screamed, Madhlae was on speaker phone.

“What do you mean where am I, I'm at home with little Morana watching Tv with a old friend. Am I suppose to be some where?.” Madhlae asked.

“Yes, you are suppose to be here for the last day of school party.” Johnny screams out.

“Oh, you wanted me to go, I thought that was a gang thing.” Madhlae said.

“You are a part of the gang.” Darry said.

“And if Morana over there can be in the gang, then you are to.” Steve said.

“Well I'm sorry I did not know I was in the gang let me see if I can get away, hey would you two mind id I go.”  Madhlae was cut off by the sound of a little girl and a voice of a man.

“Oh, you go and have fun, I would love some alone time with my bug.”  The man said.

“Ok, I'll be over there in a few minutes.”  Madhlae said before she hang up the phone.

Madhlae was there in 3 minutes, which was normal for her she was really fast when she wanted to be.

“So, whats the plan for the party?.” Madhlae asked, walking in to the house.

 “Can we start now.” Two-Bit said.

“Yes, we can, I'll get the cake Pony put in the movie.” Darry said, walking in to the kitchen to get the chocolate cake.

“So we just going to watch a movie and eat cake?.” Madhlae asked.

“Well, yes to night and  Darry, Steve and Soda got tomorrow off, so  we all are going down to bucks and have the party there while hes closed.”  Pony said, putting in a movie.

“So you guys call and scream your dying, because I'm not here to eat cake and watch a movie.” Madhlae said, sitting down in front of the coffee table.

“Yes, yes we did, because it's no fun with out you.” Johnny said, cuddling up to Dally.

“I doubt that.”  Madhlae said, taking off her shoes and putting them under the coffee table.

 Darry got every body some chocolate cake, thay all ate, but Madhlae she did not like chocolate. So her pease of cake was on the coffee table.

When the movie was over, Madhlae turned around to look at Jack and Two-Bit. 

“So you two came out yet about you dating.” Madhlae said, looking right at Jack and Two-Bit.

“We where going to tell the gang after the movie, but you seem to have already done it.” Two- Bit said.

“Yes!, Dallas you now you owe a favor to me.” Madhlae said, throwing her arms up in the sir when she said 'yes'.

“You really did bet.” Jack said, turning red from embarrassment.

“Yup, I said to night or tomorrow, Darrel said middle of summer, and Dallas said the next holiday. I was right so they owe me a favor.” Madhlae said.

“Well, I'm so glad you get something out of us dating.” Two-Bit said, in a sarcastic voice.

“Nooooooo. Yooooooour. Noooooooot!.” Madhlae sang in a high pich voice.

“See this is why you had to come.” Johnny said, trying not to  giggle.

“I stillllll don't see whats so funny.” Madhlae said, spinning around on the floor, to face the TV again.

“So what are we doing now?.” Steve asked.

“Well we could just watch some more TV.” Darry said.

“Ok, if thats all then me and Soda are going up to his bed room.” Steve said, grabbing Sodas hand, leading them up to Sodas bed room up stairs.

“Dose any one want this cake, I don't like chocolate.”  Madhlae said, lifting up the pease of cake.

“No way, you don't like chocolate, thats impossible.” Pony said, with a shocked look on his face.

“Do you want it then?.” Madhlae asked  , Pony nodded and Madhlae got up, walked around the coffee table and gave Pony the cake.

They watched TV for the rest of the night. When they went to bed. Two-Bit and Jack fell asleep on the couch. Ponyboy and Morana went up to Ponys room to go to bed.

Steve and Soda had fell asleep a hour before the rest of the gang in Sodas bed room.

Dallas and Johnny fell a sleep in the guest room, that use to be the brothers Parents room.

Darry and Madhlae were asleep in Darrels room. Madhlae had fell a sleep a little after calling home and telling them she was staying the night.

Darry had carried her up to his bed and laid her under the covers. While he fell asleep on top of the covers on the other side of the bed.


	22. Party part 2

Madhlae had woke up first at 5AM, because of her alarm on her watch. Madhlae knew the Curtis have a rule who wakes up first cooks breakfast.

So madhlae got up and went down to make breakfast. Madhlae realized she was in Darrels room, so she just thought Darrel carried her up.

When Madhlae got down in the kitchen, she noticed there was not that much food in the frig. So she went to her favorite store, that she knew would be open at this time.

Madhlae had went to her house before going to the store, so she could say hi to little Morana and her brother.

When Madhlae got back with the food, it was 6. No body else was awake other then Madhlae.

Madhlae made pancakes and eggs, Madhlae knew they all liked pancakes. So she thought it would be a nice, since it was the party day.

Madhlae was going to make a chocolate cake for them, but decided to make it latter.

When Madhlae was done cooking it was 7, she went up stairs to see if any one was up.

“Pony, Morana, you up.” Madhlae asked knocking on the door.

“Yes, come in.” Pony said, Madhlae opened the door.

“Theres pancakes and eggs down stairs, so go eat.” Madhlae said, then walking off to see if Soda and Steve were up.

Right before she knocked Soda said. “Come in Madhlae.”

“So you are awake.” Madhlae said, after she opened the door.

“Yup” Steve said.

“Theres Pancakes and eggs down stairs, go eat I already told Pony and Morana.” Madhlae said, then going back down stairs to get Dallas and Johnny up.

Madhlae knew they were up, because she heard Johnny giggle while she was making breakfast.

Madhlae did not hear any kind of noise that would tell her they were doing something. So she just walked in.

“Theres pancake and eggs, go eat.” Madhlae said.

Johnny got up and followed Madhlae out the door in his t-shirt and underwear.

Madhlae then went to Two-bit and Jack, but Jack was up and trying to wake Two-Bit up.

When Dally came out to eat Johnny had already had some food for him on a plate.

Dally said “Thanks baby” and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Wheres Darry?.” Pony asked.

“Still asleep and keep it that way, from what I learned he dose not get to sleep in that much so you all let him sleep.” Madhlae said.

“Yes mam” Soda said.

“Dont call me that it makes me feel old.” Madhlae said, while putting the dishes she just washed away.

“But you are old.” Darry said walking in to the kitchen.

“Damn it Darrel, you are suppose to be sleeping in.” Madhlae said, trying to sound man, but you could tell she was not.

“Well Im sorry I don't think I could sleep in.” Darry said looking at the food on the table.

“Who made the food?.” Darry asked.

“Madhlae did and its awesome, you need to eat the pancakes.” Johnny said.

“Why did you make the food?.” Darry asked Madhlae.

“Ant there a rule whoever wakes up first makes breakfast.” Madhlae said as she cleaned up the living room.

“Yes, but you didn't have to and what are you doing.” Darry asked.

Madhlae then looked down at her hands and around her and said “Cleaning, I think.” 

“And why are you doing that.” Darry asked, sitting down at the table to eat.

“Um, I don't really know, its like a instinct to clean. When I was with the lady that pretended to be my mom. I always cleaned and if I didn't clean up a mess I was beaten till I was all bloody and now I just kind of clean anything I see thats dirty.” Madhlae said, the whole time she was talking she was cleaning.

The house went quiet, no one in the house knew what to say to what Madhlae had just said. So they all just did not talk till Madhlae said.

“When are we going to bucks?.”

“Probably around 10, why?.” Dally said.

“Just wondering when, because 8:47 now and I was trying to plan out the day in my head.” Madhlae said.

“Plan out the day?.” Two-Bit said, not knowing what she meant.

“Yeah, so I know if like I could do things like take Little Morana to the park latter and all.” Madhlae said.

“You know we hear you talk about Little Morana, but we still have not meet.” Steve stopped not knowing if Little Morana is a girl or a boy.

“Her” Morana said.

“Oh, so its a her.” Soda said.

“Wait has he meet her.” Steve said.

“Yup” Morana said.

“Yes a her and the reason why you have not meet her yet is because I don't trust all of you enough to know you wont do something stupid, well maybe Darrel and Ponyboy, but thats all.” Madhlae said.

 

“Ok, ok no more about Little Morana right know, where Madhlae says she wannts us to meet her, then were meet her ok guys  and I dont need to hear you guys doing the same thing with her name.” Darrel said, meaning the gang was fighting on what Madhlae real name was.

“Thank you Darrel.” Madhlae said.

“So what are we going to do before going to Bucks.” Pony asked.

“We could watch TV.” Johnny said.

“That sounds good.” Darry said sitting down in his chair. 

 

 


	23. Party part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find song here: http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=0ElPmKz6AB0

The gang had watched TV till 9. Madhlae had got up to go put the food they had not ate away.

“What are you doing?.” Johnny asked, only because she was blocking his way to the TV.

“To put the food away.” Madhlae said, walking into the kitchen.

“Here let me help you.” Darry said, walking in after her.

“You don't have to Darrel, I got it.” Madhlae said, putting some of the dirty plates in the sink.

“Yes I do, you got up and cooked the most delicious pancakes and eggs.” Darry said, helping with the plates.

Madhlae then pulled out plastic bowls with lids, from a bag on the counter.

“Where dod those come from?.” Darry asked.

“Oh, I bought them and some food for you guys this morning.” Madhlae said putting in food in the bowls.

“You bought food for us?.” Darry asked.

“Yeah, I noticed you guys were running low, so I went and bought some stuff for the pancake and eggs. Plus some other stuff that I know you guys eat.” Madhlae said putting the food in the frig.

Darry came up behind her to look in the frig and sure enough they had a frig full of food.

“Madhlae you did not have to do.” Darry was cut off by Madhlae before he was done talking.

“I dont want to here it, its not a big deal and if you so much as try and pay me back, I will always find a way to give you the the money back.” Madhlae said.

“Wheres the resit?.” Darry asked.

“In the trash at the store. So you better let this go and if it makes you feel any better lets just call me buying you guys food a present for the party.” Madhlae said.

“Fine I'll let it go this time.” Darry said.

“Now that was not that hard was it Darrel.” Madhlae said, walking out of the kitchen.

“What was Darry complaining about?.” Pony asked.

“How I bought you guys some food and bowls to put the food you dont eat away in.” Madhlae said, putting on her jacket.

“Why are you putting your jacket back on?.” Johnny asked.

“Becuase its 9:17 and I thought you guys were going to be at bucks at 10.” Madhlae said.

“Oh yeah, come on Johnny go get some clothes on.” Dally said, pushing him in to the bed room.

“Ok, then whoever needs to get readt go.” Madhlae said, waving her hands at them.

Pony and Morana got up and went to go get ready. The only ones that stayed was Two-Bit, Jack, and Darry.

“Why do you have a jacket any way?.” Two-Bit asked.

“Becuase, my kind is different on how they taking in heat. Here let me say in like this, you put us in high temperature we go cold, you put us in low temperature we go hot.” Madhlae said.

“So, your cold right now?.” Two-Bit asked.

“Feel my arm.” Madhlae said, pulling up her jacket sleeve.

Two-Bit got up and went to feel her arm. Only to find it cold as ice.

“Wow, you are as cold as ice.” Two-Bit said.

“Yup” Madhlae said.

“Dose that ever bother you Madhlae?.” Jack asked.

“Dose what bother Madhlae?.” Pony asked, coming down the stairs with Morana all ready.

“How when its hot she goes cold as ice.” Jack said.

“Oh, yeah I knew that already.” Pony said.

“No more talking about me.” Madhlae said, walking out the door.

“Ok, lets go” Darry said.

When they all get out side they find Madhlae playing with the flowers in the yard.

“Every one in the truck.” Darry said.

3 people got in the front and the rest in the back of the truck. Madhlae was the last to get in with some of the flowers.

“Why did you bring the flowers?.” Dally asked.

“Why not.” Madhlae said, she did that when anyone asked her a question that did not need answered.

“I'm not talking to you.” Dally said.

“Ok” Madhlae said, going back to here flowers.

When they got to Bucks Madhlae went to Bucks dog and gave him the flowers.

“Hey Buck” Dally said, walking in.

“Hey guys, so hows the summer doing for ya?.” Buck asked.

“Just fine Buck and thanks for leting us have the party here.” Darry said.

“No problem.” Buck said.

Madhlae then walked in the door and Buck then had a big smile on his face.

“Madhlae what are you doing here, its not a work day.” Buck said.

“Im here for the party. ” Madhlae said.

“You work here” Darry said.

“Yes I do Darrel.” Madhlae said.

“When I'm here almost all the time and I never see you here.” Dally said.

“I work in the morning, I come in at 5:30 clean and open the place and I leave at 12.” Madhlae said.

“Thats why Dally is never here before 12.” Johnny said.

“Well, now I'm going to be here before 12.” Dally said.

“Why” Madhlae asked.

“Becuase I want to see you work.” Dally said.

“That sounds weird.” Madhlae said.

“Yes, yes it dose.” Buck said.

“Why do we not know you work here.” Steve said.

“Never came up.” Madhlae said.

“Ok, well that aside, ant we here to have a party.” Darry said.

“Yeah, Buck is the food in the back.” Johnny said.

“Yes, come on.” Buck said.

Johnny, Pony, and Morana went to get the food in the back.

Madhlae went over to the jukebox and went through the music.

“Hey Buck why have you know put in the new music yet.” Madhlae asked.

“Well, I was planing to make you do it on Monday.” Buck said.

“Oh, ok.” Madhlae said, walking in to the back office.

“Where is she going.” Soda asked.

“To go get her speaker she keeps in there.” Buck said, putting the food out on the bar.

Madhlae came out with her speaker and said. “What kind of music should I put on?.”

“I dont know just pick something.” Steve said.

“Pick what.” Johnny said, bring the last bit of food out.

“Music” Two-Bit said.

“Oh, play borderline.” Pony said.

“Whats borderline?.” Steve asked.

“Its a song, that Madhlae showed us a bout a week ago.” Jack said.

“Whos it by?.” Steve asked.

“Dont remember, but I think you will like it.” Madhlae said.

Madhlae played the song and Jack, Two-Bit, Pony, and Morana went to play pool. Morana and Pony were on a team going against Two-Bit and Jack.

while Darry, Steve, Soda, Buck, and Dally played cards. Madhlae and Johnny just talked and made wired stick men from the napkins.

When the party was over Madhlae helped clean up the bar, while the gang went back to the Curtis house.

 


	24. At The Bar

It was a normal day for Madhlae, she would get up and get ready. Then drop Little Morana off at daycare.

Then she would got and open Bucks bar. It was 7 and Bucks had been open for 30 minutes.

Madhlae was cleaning some of the glasses and putting them away. Like she did every day, just like normal.

Not that many people were in the bar this early. There were some people that came in for the breakfast they surved. 

But not many came for the food, whicj Buck said it was. “Dumb that people did not come in for her delicious food.”

But Madhlae never minded it at all, she liked how it was quite in the mornings.

It was aroung 10 now and more people showed up. One of them was Tim Shepherd and his gang, which was weird since they never came in on her shift.

The kids that were under the drinking law Buck would let them have one beer. But since the whole gang was like under the age, they never drank that much.

Madhlae had got some of them beer and the food some of them ordered with the beers.

Buck had a rule if you were under the drinking age you had to have food with your beer and thay had to drink a glass of watter before they left.

Madhlae had maneged to not talk to Tim the whole time he was there, till one of the other members dared him to get a beer.

Tim did not seem to like Madhlae at all and the reason was she called him little bow peep.

Tim walked up to the bar to order the beer. Tim was not going to get stood up by Madhlae. No matter how much he did not like her.

Madhlae was cleaning the counter of the bar, when she saw Tim walk up.

“Well, hello what can I get you little bow peep.” Madhlae said, with a big smile.

Tim could hear his gang laughing at the stupid nick name Madhlae had gave him.

“A beer” Tim said.

“And that with what you normaly eat a burger and fries?.” Madhlae asked.

“How do you know thats what I normaly get.” Tim asked, wondering if she been working that long here.

“Well, boe peep I am the cook her and I think that the cook should know what her customers like to eat.” Madhlae said, with the same big smile on her face.

“Yeah” Was all Tim could say.

“Ok, then I'll bring your beer with the food.” Madhlae said, going into the kitchen to cook the food.

Tim walked back to were his gang was and they were still laughing at him.

Tim told them to “shut up”, but it was more of him screaming at them to “shut up”.

10 minutes later Madhlae came over two were Tim was sitting with the  food and the beer.

“Here you go, can I get you guys any thing else.” Madhlae asked, with the sweet smile that would bring new people in to the bar.

“Yeah how bout a peace of that ass.” One of the gang member said.

“Well Om sorry but thats not on the menu.” Madhlae said, taking some of the empty beer bottles.

“Oh, come on baby” Another gang member said.

“Oh, shut up” One of the other people in the bar said. 

“Why dont you make me.” The gang member said braking a bottle on the table he was sitting at.

Then the man pulled out a switch blade and screamed. “Bring it on bitch.” 

Before anything could go down Madhlae got in between them and pushed them apart.

“Ok ok, thats enough you out and you ant baned just need to calm down a bit and you can come back latter.” Madhlae told the man with the knife.

“And tim you and your gang has to leave if your going to cause trouble.” Madhlae said, getting some of the gang to scream “No” and “Come on”.

“And Tim pay before you guys leave.” Madhlae said right before Tim left.

Tim then went up to her and payed, even though they were greaser and known for stealing things, but they would never rip off Buck.

Tim gave Madhlae a mean look, them left. Madhlae was about to leave, but she cleaned up the broken glass.

Then left when Buck came in, as Madhlae was leaveing she made sure to say hi to Bucks dogs, like she dose every day.


	25. The walk home

It was about time for Madhlaes shift to end, on a Friday. Madhlae had been seeing some of the gang around Bucks when she was working.

It was mostly Dally or Two-Bit coming in and just following her around and buging her.

Sometimes Dally would bring Johnny and were Johnny was Pony was with him.

Sometimes they would walk her part way home, which was to the Curtis house.

Where Madhlae lived was in the same direction as the Curtis house.

So it was normal to see Madhlae passin by on her way home.

Madhlae always walked every where, it was not because she did not have a car, she had many.

She just liked to walk and the only time you would see her in a car was when she went somewhere with the gang or needed to go out of the state.

Madhlae was walking out of Bucks and over to Bucks dog to say goodbye, like every day.

Then she started to walk over to where Pony and Johnny was sitting on a bench that was a little bit away from the bar.

“Hey Pony, Hey Johnny, are you boys walking me to your house or as you guys say half way home.” Madhlae said.

“Yes we are and it his half way home, because we only walk you one part of the way.” Pony said.

Madhlae gave Pony a smile and they started to walk.

“So anything happen this week?.” Johnny asked.

“Nope” Madhlae said, pulling out her phone to answer a text message.

“Really” Pony asked.

“Yes nothing” Madhlae said, still texting.

“So nothing happened at work.” Pony asked.

“Well Tim and his gang came is a few days a go.” Madhlae said, still texting.

“Yeah” Johnny said.

“Some of the gang members were hooting at me and then this guy from the bar said to shut up and then him and one of the other almost got in to a fight, but I broke it up before anythig could happen.” Madhlae said, still texting.

“Oh” Pony said.

“What you thought there be something more.” Madhlae said, putting her phone away.

“Yeah I did.” Pony said.

“And whys that.” Madhlae asked.

“Because, theres nothing going on and you many have some kind of fun story.” Pony said.

“So you're bored.” Madhlae said.

“Yes” Pony and Johnny said at the same time.

“Well, I guess you two will just have to wait till something good happens.”  Madhlae said, stopping in front of the Curtis house.

“But, waiting is so boring.” Johnny said.

“Well then watch TV because this is were your stop is.” Madhlae said, pulling out her phone and then sighing.

“Is something wrong?.” Pony asked.

“No, everything all good bye you guys.” Madhlae said, walking away.

Johnny and Pony said goodbye and went in side to watch TV.


	26. Baby-sitter Part 1

The day seemed to start out normal for Madhlae. She got up and started to get ready for wrok.

Little Morana was up and eating her breakfast. Even though Madhlae gets up early Little Morana is always up with her.

Madhlae had just got off the phone with daycare and they could not watch her.

Madhlae then called all her other options, none of them could watch her.

Madhlae was in the kitchen when she throw her phone on the counter top.

“Whats wrong?” Little Morana asked.

“Well, sweetheart I can't seem to find any one to watch you.” Madhlae said.

Even though Little Morana was only 3000 years old in human years, she was so much smarter then the rest of the kids her age in her kind.

“Oh, well did you call all of them?.” Little Morana asked, trying to be helpful.

“Yes, I did.” Madhlae said.

“But, mommy you did not.” Little Morana said.

“Yes I did and if I did not then who?.” Madhlae said, putting the rest of breakfast up.

“You did not call the Curtis house.” Little Morana said.

“Well, look at you, I guess I can call them and see if they can watch you.” Madhlae knew this was the only option on the table.

Madhlae had first texted the Curtis house, Madhlae had texted Darrel.

Darrel said it was fing and that Pony could watch Little Morana while Madhlae was at work.

Madhlae then got Little Morana and a bag for her ready to leave. 

They left and was at the Curtis house in 15 minutes. Little Morana had ran way ahead of Madhlae.

Little Morana had been waiting to meet the Curtis family and the gang ever since Madhlae told her about them.

Little Morana knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Madhlae was walking up to the steps when Sodapop opened the door.

“Hello” Soda was shocked to see a little girl standing on there.

“Hi, are you going to be watching me?.” Little Morana asked, with the sweetest smile.

“Darry!” Soda yelled, not knowing what was going on.

Madhlae was at the top of the steps now. Madhlae then picked up Little Morana and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.

“Hey Sodapop, I'm her to drop off little Morana here.” Madhlae said, walking in with a little girl and bag in her arms.

“Oh, yeah Soda Madhlae could not find anyone to watch Little Morana and so I said we can watch her since we don't have to be in at wrok till 3:00 to day.” Darry said.

“So this little girl is Little Morana?” Soda said, walking up to the little girl sitting on their couch.

“Yes, now I have told Darrel everything you guys have to do and now I have to go,  so sweetheart give me a kiss goodbye.” Madhlae daid, picking up the little girl.

Little Morana gave Madhlae a kiss on the cheek and hugged her goodbye. Madhlae put her back down on the couch and left.

“Pony still asleep?.”  Soda asked, sitting dow next to the little girl.

“Yup, might not get up till latter on.” Darry said.

Soda saw the bag on the coffee table, that Madhlae left with the little girl.

“So, why do you have a bag with you?.” Soda asked.

“Thats my baby-sitter bag, it has all the stuff I need.” Little Morana said, with a big smile.

“Well, how much do you need?.” Soda asked.

“Soda have you even told her your name yet.” Darry asked, sitting in his chair.

“Oh ya, did Madhlae tell you our names.” Soda said.

“No all my mommy told me is you guys is the Curtis family.” The little girl said.

 “Mommy?” Soda said, a bit confused.

“Yes my mommy, ant you guys friends?.” Little Morana asked.

“She means Madhlae.” Darry said.

“Oh, oh that makes sense and why you look just like her, but in a tiny form.” Soda said, which it did make sense.

The little girl did look just like Madhlae, you could honestly tell they were related.

“Well, my name is Darrel, but you can call me Darry if you want and this is Sodapop.” Darry said, making the little girl giggle and laugh when he said Sodapops name.

“Whats so funny?.” Soda said.

“Your name, its a silly name.” Little Morana said, still giggling.

“Well, you know your mom did the same thing when she heard Sodas name too.” Darry said.

“She did!.” Little Morana said.

“Yup, she kept saying pop over and over.” Soda said.

Little Morana kept laughing at Soda and how she thought he was funny. 

Little Morana had woke up Pony with all her giggling and Laughing.

Pony came down a little grumpy, Pony went in to the kitchen and got the milk. Pony then walked into the living room drinking right from the milk carten.

“Whos the kid?.” Pony said, taking another drink from the milk.

“I'm Morana, whats your name?.” Little Morana said.

“Theres another Morana?.” Pony asked.

“Yes, this is Madhlaes daughter.” Darry said.

“Oh, your Little Morana.” Pony said.

“yup, now who are you.” Little Morana said, waving her arms at Pony to tell her.

“I'm Ponyboy” Pony said.

“Ow, you have a silly name to I like this place.” Little Morana said, giggling real loud.

“So you're the one that was so loud.” Pony said, going to go put the milk away.

“Gilty as charged.” She said laughing more.

“Yeah, shes just like her mom.” Darry said.

Then Little Morana stoped laughing and said. 

“How” 

“Oh no, are you just gooing to say that over and over.” Soda said.

“How” She said again and again.

“Yup, just like Madhlae.” Pony said, from the kitchen.

 Little Morana started laughing again, laughing so hard she could not breath for a minute.

“You sure love to laugh.” Pony said.

“Well, my mommy said if you don't laugh you become a grumpy old person.” She said, making a litte grumpy and cringed up face, while making a grumbling noise and pulling her arms up to her face.

 They all smiled at her. You could just tell she was related to Madhlae and you could tell she was rased by her as well.

 


	27. Baby-sitter part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I'm posting a day late. I'm sorry and to make up for it I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and everything.

Darry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. Pony and Soda were in the living room watching Little Morana color in her coloring book.

Little Morana looked just like Madhlae, from her hair, eyes, smile, and the way she acts.

Madhlae could be crazy at times, but she means it in the best way.

Little Morana was like that only wanting to help and make things better.

She had asked to help with breakfast, but was told it was all good and she could play.

That made her sad a little, so Pony and Soda got out some of her things from the bag, she was left with.

Little Morana settled with her coloring book, at first Pony asked her if he could color too.

Little Morana said yes right away, wanting to make Pony happy.

They colored till Pony had to get up and answer the phone.

It was Two-Bit talking about coming over and Pony told him not to, but with Two-Bit there was not telling him what to do.

Now Little Morana was coloring by herself, but was showing Pony and Soda everything she did with the pictures she colored.

Little Morana seemed to like Soda more then Pony and Darry.

She just seemed to go to him when she needed something, like if she need help with a picture she was coloring.

Soda was the one she would ask, she even started calling him pop instead of Soda, because she thought Soda just seemed to pop out.

Which if you asked Little Morana what it ment, she would say “He pops out like the stars do in the night.”

Which just made them all even more confused, still not understanding the little girls words.

“Breakfast is done.” Darry said.

“What do you say, little one.” Soda said, picking her up.

“Ok Pop, but I ate already so I might not eat much.” Little Morana said, laying her head on Sodas shoulder.

Soda, Little Morana, and Pony went to go eat. Little Morana sat in the chair next to Soda.

“So what have you guys been doing?.” Darry asked, giving Little Morana some food.

“We colored” She said, taking a bite of the food.

“Was that fun?.” Darry asked, getting a big nod from the little girl.

“Well, I'm glad you're having fun.” Darry said, starting to eat his food.

They eat not talking for the rest of the meal, none of them knew what to say or talk about with the little girl.

When they were done Soda did the dishes, which Little Morana wanted to help with and she did not take “no” for a answer.

Soda watshed and rinsed the dishes, while Little Morana dried them.

Little Morana had to stand on one of the chairs in order to help Soda with the dishes.

“Pop” Little Morana said, putting away the last dishe.

“Yes” Soda said.

“What do we do now?.” Little Morana said, pushing the chair back under the kitchen table.

“Well, what do you want to do?.” Soda said, picking her up and walking in to the living room.

“I don't know.” She said, being sat down on the couch.

“Hello” Two-Bit said, walking in and going into the kitchen.

“Pony, I thought you told him not to come over.” Darry said, just walking out of the bath room, which was down the hail going to the stairs.

“I did” Pony said, sitting in Darrys chair.

Two-Bit walked out of the Kitchen with a beer in hand.

“Who the little girl?.” Two-Bit asked, using the beer to point at Little Morana.

“I'm Morana” She said, with a big smile on her face.

“She's Madhlaes daughter Two-Bit.” Darry said.

“Oh, Madhlae has a daughter, man you never go a day without learning something about her.” Two-Bit said, walking over to the couch, sitting down next to the little girl.

“So when is you mom picking you up?.” Two-Bit asked, taking a sip from his beer.

“12 and right now it's” She looked at he watch on her right hand. “10:34”

“So you're her for a few more hours” Two-Bit said, you could hear he was planing something in his head from his voice.

“Yup” Little Morana said, still smiling, showing off her white teeth.

“What are you planning Two-Bit?” Pony asked, Pony had seen the face Two-Bit was making before. 

It was the face he would make when he makes a plan to get back at the socs.

“Nothing” Two-Bit said, with a devilish smile.


	28. Baby-sitter Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres one more part, which is Madhlae picking up Little Morana. Then something new.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and everything!.

Two-Bit, Soda, and Little Morana was sitting on the couch, Little Morana was in the middle with Two-Bit on her right and Soda on her left.

Pony had left to go see the other Morana or Big Morana, which was what Madhlae called him.

Little Morana was drinking a cup of apple Juice, that she brought with her.

Two-Bit was drinking his 3rd beer, with his feet up on the coffee table.

“You now its not nice to put you feet on the table.” Little Morana said, hopping off the couch.

Which Little Moranas head was as high as the couchs arm rest, so found it kind of hard to get up and down from the couch.

Little Morana pushed Two-Bits feet off the coffee table and climbed back up on to the couch.

“And why should I take my feet off the table.” Two-Bit said, putting his feet back on the coffee table.

Little Morana hopped back off the couch and pushed his feet off again.

“Because you should not be rude to the owners of the house.” Little Morana said, while trying to get back on the couch, but failing a few times and then getting back up on the couch.

“But why” Two-Bit said, putting his feet back on the coffee table.

Little Morana let out a puff of air in frustration, making a little mad face and balling up her hands into fists.

“Beacuse to should be respectful.” Little Morana said, hopping back down and pushing Two-Bits feet off real hard this time.

Two-Bit laughed at how cute the little irl looked when she was mad.

“Has any one ever told you you're so cute when your mad.” Two-Bit said, taking a picture of the little girl.

“I'm not cute, I'm scary.” Little Morana said, then making the cuteist sound Two-Bit had ever heard.

“Yeah, sure you're the most cuteist scary little girl I know.” Two-Bit said, sitting up to put his empty beer on the table and to touch her on the nose.

“I'm not cute!.” Little Morana yelled at Two-Bit, but it only made her look more cute since her voice went real high.

“Two-Bit stop messing with Morana.” Soda said, picking her up.

“Oh, come on man she so cute when shes mad.” Two-Bit said.

“Cute or not, stop before she bites you.” Soda said.

“Yeah” Little Morana said, then sticking her tongue at Two-Bit .

 “Fine, I'll stop for now.” Two-Bit said, taking another drink of his beer.

Little Morana and Soda went in to the kitchen, where Little Morana was sat down at the table. Soda went to go get her bag, so they could find something to do.

“Ok, what should we do?.” Soda asked, setting the bag down on the table.

“Do you want to draw with me?.” Little Morana asked, with a smile on her face that there was no way you could say  no to her.

“Ok, lets color.” Soda said, going to pull out the coloring books, but then was stoped by Little Morana.

“No, drawing, theres a sketch book in there too.” Little Morana said, pulling the sketch book out.

“Ok, what are we drawing?.” Soda asked, sitting down in the chair next to her.

“Flowers!” She said, opening the sketch book, still with the big and bright smile on her face.

They started to draw the flowers, but in the end Sodas flowers looked better. Soda had been drawing since he was little.

So when they were down Little Morana made a big fuss about how good Sodas flowers were.

Little Moranas flowers were good to, just not as good as Sodas. Little Morana asked if she could keep the drawing, so she could frame it and put it in her bedroom.

Soda thought it was a silly question, but still said that she could kepp it. 

Little Morana burst out in happiness and jumped on the table, giving Soda a big hug.

When they were done it was 15 minutes till 12. Little Morana had everything she needed to leave in her bag.

All Darry, Soda, Pony, Two-Bit, and Little Morana was watching TV waiting for Madhlae to pick Little Morana up.

 


	29. Baby-sitter part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short, but the next one will be longer. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and every thing.

Little Morana was sitting on the floor, in front of the coffee table.

Little Morana then jumped up with a big smile on her face, running towards the door screaming “Mommy”.

Then Madhlae came through the door and picked hre up, swinging her around.

“So how have you been?.” Madhlae asked, Little Morana.

“I've been real good.” Little Morana said, beeing put down.

“Has she been good.” Madhlae asked.

“No, shes been fine.” Darry said, walking up to Madhlae.

“I do have a question.” Madhlae said.

“Whats that” Darry said.

“Whys Two-Bit here?.” Madhlae said, pointing at Two-Bit on the couch.

“What, I can't see the little buger.” Two-Bit said, you could tell he was drunk by the way he said his words.

“And hes drunk” Madhlae said, crossing her arms giving Darry a angry look.

“Mommy, come on I want to go home. So stop playing you games.” Little Morana said, while opening the door.

Madhlae started to laugh, knowing she could not play that she was mad. Since Little Morana just gave her up.

“Fine, but could you not let me drag it out.” Madhlae said, turning to Little Morana.

“Hurry, oh wait!” Little Morana said, running into the kitchen to say good bye to Soda.

“Where's she going?.” Madhlae asked, pointing to the kitchen.

“I'm saying goodbye to pop.” Little Morana yelled, from the kitchen.

“Oh, why did I not think of that nickname.” Madhlae said, picking up Little Moranas bag.

“Because, you always over think everything.” Little Morana said, walking out of the kitchen in Sodas arms.

“Do not” Madhlae said, taking Little Morana from Soda.

“Ok, say bye-bye.” Madhlae said, waving good bye to them all.

Madhlae and Little Morana waved bye and the Curtis's did the same thing.

A little time later on that night, Steve had came over.

There was one of Little Morana's pictures she colored on the frig.

“What's that?.” Steve asked, pointing at the picture.

“It's Little Moranas picture she colored.” Soda said.

“Wait, Little Morana was here and nobody called me!.” Steve said, sounding a little angry.

“You were at work.” Soda said, walking up to Steve.

“Work or not you should have called me!.” Steve said, pointing at Sodas nose.

“Tell you what, I'll make it up to you later.” Soda said, kissing Steve on the lips.

“Fine” Steve said, hugging Soda.

“Would you two stop with the lovey dovey shit, you're giving me a headache.” Two-Bit said, grabbing his head.

“You have a headache because you drank all morning.” Darry screamed, from up stairs.


	30. Soda and Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start and tell a little bit into Sodas story and what his and Williams relationship was like.

Soda was in his room, laying his head on Steve's chest. Steve had his hand on Sodas lower back, rubbing lines slowly into his back.

Soda was slipping in and out of sleep. It had been a fun and long day for Soda.

With Little Morana came over and then he had to work for a few hours. Soda was whipped out.

Soda was comfortable with laying next to Steve like this. It made him feel safe and loved.

They just was able to lay this close together, without Soda feeling uncomfortable.

At first Soda did not want to do any kind of dating thing with Steve. But as they went on and Soda learned that Steve loved him and not hated him like William.

Soda was still not comfortable with most of the stuff normal couples do. But Soda was getting there, he maybe going slow, but he was still moving forward.

Soda liked to fall asleep with someone there, but hated to wake up to someone sleeping next to him.

The reason Soda is like that was because of William. When they would go to sleep and if William was there when Soda woke up it ment nothing good was coming.

Sometimes Soda would wake up before Steve and he would have a panic attack. 

Sometimes it toke Steve hours to calm Soda down. Sometimes it could take Steve minutes to calm Soda down.

It would just depend on how Soda was and why he was having a panic attack.

Soda had not had a panic attack in a week. But it was a matter of time before he had another panic attack.

Soda had roled over on his right side, facing away from Steve.

Soda had just got comfortable with laying were he could not see what Steve was doing.

Soda was  cuddled up to one of the 3 pillows they had on the bed with them.

It was around 10 and tomorrow was the beginning of the weekend.

Soda and Steve did not have to work this weekend, Darry had to work a few hours each day, but was off the rest of the time.

Steve was watching YouTube on his phone, looking over at Soda every few videos he watched, to make sure Soda was ok.

Steve had noticed that Soda was shaking, so he felt Sodas hand, which was ice cold.

Steve then pulled the blanket that was in between the and put in on Soda.

Steve went back to watching YouTube on his phone, thinking to day was a good day.

Steve was not able to sleep so he stayed up watching YouTube.

Soda had started to move and role around. Soda had fell asleep around 9, but since he had been falling asleep and waking up, Soad thought he was waking up in the morning.

Soda had turned over on his left side, right before he began to woke up.

Steve thought nothing of it, till Soda started to push himself back. Making himself fall off the bed on to the floor.

Soda went in to the corner of the room and started crying.

Steve jumped up and went to help Soda, not knowing what had made him have a panic attack.

Soda had his knees to his chest, arms hugging himself. 

Steve sat down next to Soda, just like he would always do, when Soda had a panic attack.

Steve whispers comforting things to Soda, telling him he loved him and slowly rubbing his knees.

It was ok to touch Soda during a panic attack, as long as he could see you were touching him and he was ok with it.

Soda slowly stopped crying and laid his hean down on Steves shoulder.

Steve knew not to ask about what made Soda have the panic attack right after the attack.

Steve needed to take care of Soda and make sure he was comfortable.

Steve had got Soda to lay down on the bed, wrapped in the blanket.

Steve did not lay down he just sat with Soda till he fell a sleep.

Once Soda was a sleep Steve went to go sleep in the guest room down stairs.

Right before Mrs. and Mr. Curtis died, they added two more levels to the house.

The levels was finished a week before they died. The first had two bedrooms, closet, kitchen, living room, and a bathroom.

When you walked in to the house, you saw the living room, door to the kitchen, the two bedroom doors, the hall to the stairs and the bathroom past the stairs.

The hall started at the stairs, past the first steps was the other way to get into the kitchen. Then at the end of that hall was the bathroom and closet.

The second floor had 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a closet. When you walk up the stairs, you see two doors. The one on the right is Ponys and the one on the left is Sodas.

Then there was Darrys room on the other wall next to Ponys and the closet was a little bit down from Darrys room.

The bath room was on the other wall next to Sodas room. Soda like being so close to the bathroom.

It made it easy on him in the morning when he would rase Pony to the bathroom.

The last floor was the attic it was for storeage, it's where Darry put all his parents stuff, so they would not have to see it.

Steve laid down on the bed, not knowing if he could sleep. So he got his phone out and watched some more weird videos on YouTube.

 

 


	31. Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters maybe a bit short. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and everything.

Steve could not seem to be able to sleep. Steve was happy it was the weekend and he did not have to work this weekend.

It was 6 AM and Steve could not take laying in bed any more. So Steve got up and went into the kitchen.

The Curtis brothers were all asleep. So Steve thought he could make the breakfast for once.

Steve started with doing the dishes, so they could have dishes to eat off of.

When Steve was done with the dishes, he got out the eggs and beacon.

Steve made enough food for him and the Curtis brothers and some for any of the other gang, if they were to come over.

Steve was putting some of the done eggs on a plate when Darrel came in.

“Hey, Darry want some breakfast?.” Steve asked, puting some beacon and eggs on a plate for him.

“Yeah, thanks Steve. ” Darry said, his voice sounded sad and in pain.

“You, know I heard Soda crying last night.” Darry said, as he sat down at the table to eat the food Steve made.

“Yeah, sorry I must of triggered him and he had a Panic attack.” Steve said, trying his best not to sound so worried or hurt.

“You know Soda dose seem to be getting better.” Darry said, picking at the food on his plate.

“Yeah” Steve said, not sure if he believed it to be ture.

“You sound like my mom.” Darry said, looking down at the floor.

“How” Steve asked, not sure were Darry was going with this.

“You sound just like her when my dad was at war. Before Soda was born my dad was at war fighting for something and when I would ask her if he was coming home. She sounded just like that. Like she was unsure if he was. To bad the war was not the thing that killed him.” Darry said, looking like he was going to brake down at any moment.

But he could not brake down, not with Pony and Soda still there. Not when both of them needed him so much. When they needed him to be strong, for them all.

“Yeah, I'm not so sure ether.” Steve said, setting the dirty pans in the sink.

“Sometimes hes fine and then the next thing you know hes freaking out on me and I just don't know what to do.” Steve said, sitting down in the chair next to Darry.

“You know, when my dad came back from the war. He went to this place once a week and talked to this lady and I just can't help but think maybe we sould get soda to talk to some one.” Darry said, putting his hands throgh his hair.

“Maybe, I just want to help Soda get past this.” Steve said, standing up.

“I'm going to go see if Sodas up.” Steve said, walking out the door to the stairs.

Darry nodded and went back to trying to eat the food on his plate.

Steve walked up the stairs and stopped at the top. Not knowing what he should do.

        

                                                  -------

 

But both Steve or Darry knew that Pony was in the bathroom by the kitchen.

Hearing everything they had said and the only thing he could think to do was call Madhlae.

Pony knew Madhlae had gone through  some of the same things that Soda went through with William.

Pony knew if Madhlae could not help Soda then nobody could.

                            

                                                 --------

Steve knocked on the door to Sodas room.

“Come in” Soda said.

“Hey” Steve said, closing the door behind him.

“Hey Steve, come sit by me.”  Soda said, patting down next to him.

Steve did as he was told and sat down next to Soda.

“So, how are you doing.” Steve asked.

“Fine” Soda said, not sure if he was.

“Are you sure?.” Steve asked, grabbing Sodas left hand.

“I don't know.” Soda said, laying his head down on Steves shoulder.

“Ok, we can talk later if you want.” Steve said, kissing Sodas forehead.

Soda just nodded and closed his eyes, not wanting Steve to ever leave him.

 


	32. The Call

Madhlae was reading while Little Morana toke a nap in her room.

Then the phone started to ring, so Madhlae got up and answered it.

“Hello” Madhlae said, confused at who would be calling.

“Hey Madhlae!, its me.” Pony said, his voice full of worry.

“Pony!” Madhlae said, confused at why  Pony was calling him.

“Hey can I ask you something?.” Pony said, hoping she would help.

“Yes, go a head.” Madhlae said, wondering what Pony needed.

“Somethings wrong with Soda and I dont know what to do.” Pony said, Ponys voice was starting to go in and out.

“Ok, well what do you want me to do.” Madhlae asked, Madhlae already knew what Pony was going to say.

“Can you help Soda?.” Pony asked, Pony voice  was still going in and out.

“Well whats the problem?.” Madhlae asked, knowing what Pony was going to say.

“It's about what William did.” Pony said, thinking he was going to cry.

“Well I know whats Soda  going through and I can tell you it's going to be a long way till Sodas fully ok again.” Madhlae said, hoping that Pony was not going to start crying.

“I know, but can you come and talk to Darry and Soda for me. Please.” Pony said, on the verge of crying.

“Yes, I can come and talk to them, but I don't know if they will let me help.” Madhlae said, she knew she had to help.

Madhlae knew she had to help with them. Madhlae could not seen them away. 

Madhlae needed to help or she would become just like her and Madhlae will do anything in her power to not be like her.

So, Madhlae was going to do anything to help them, even if it kills her.

Madhlae could not let them go, after all the Curtis family is the first family she has really had in a long time.

“Why would they not let you help.” Pony asked, starting to cry.

“Well, you never know Pony, just don't get your hopes up, ok.” Madhlae said, Madhlae hoped the rest of the Curtis family would let her help.

“Ok, just promise you will come and talk to them.” Pony said, Pony had started to cry.

“Pony, I promise on my life I will do what every it takes to help you and Soda, ok.” Madhlae said, just hoped they would, if not then Madhlae would not know what to do.

“Thank you” Pony said, Pony was beginning to stop crying, but then started up again.

“Thats ok, do you want me to come over some time today?.” Madhlae asked, hoping he would say yes.

“Yes!” Pony said, in joy and happiness. But that feeling only lasted a few seconds.

Pony just wanted Soda to be alright. Pony just wanted it all to be ok or as ok as it can be.

“Ok Pony, hey Pony.” Madhlae said, she could still hear Pony crying.

“Yes” Pony said, still trying to stop crying.

“Don't cry” Madhlae said, not knowing if everything was going to be ok.

Pony let out a small sad laugh.

“Ok, I won't cry, bye Madhlae.” Pony said, not sure if he could stop crying know.

“Bye” Madhlae said, Madhlae knew she had to get to the Curtis house fast.

Madhlae hanged up the phone and sighed. She wished she could just snap her fingers and make it all better.

But thats not how life worked and she wished it worked like that.

Madhlae went and called big Morana, to watch Little Morana.

Big Morana said he was going to be there in a half hour.

Madhlae could not wait till Big Morana got there. Madhlae wanted to get to the Curtis house as fast as possible.

 


	33. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, but they will start to get longer. 
> 
> Thank-you all for reading and everything!.

Madhlae was at the Curtis house with in 20 minutes of getting of the phone with Pony.

Madhlae was walking up the steps ready to take on whatever the Curtis brothers were going ti throw at her.

Madhlae stopped at the door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer.

It toke a few seconds for someone to come and answer the door.

“Hey, Madhlae you know you don't have to knocked. You can just come in.” Darry said.

“Yeah, but I just wanted to do it  this time.” Madhlae said, stepping in to the house.

“Ok” Darry said, in a considered voice.

“So, why are you here Madhlae?.” Darry asked, closing the door.

“Well, I'm just going to say it. Pony called me about Soda.” Madhlae said, sitting down on the couch.

The smile that was on Darry face faded once Madhlae said that. Knowing Pony was probably upset and sad at how Soda was treated by William.

“Oh” Darry sighed and sat down next to Madhlae on the couch.

“Now Pony was worried about Soda. So he asked me to come over and talk to you and Soda, maybe Steve. Pony asked me if I could come and talk to Soda about what happened. Pony thinks since what happened with my FM [fake mom] that I could help Soda get pass this.” Madhlae said, trying to plase the feelings of Darrel Curtis, but was having trouble.

“Ok,ok I get why Pony asked you and I agree with him 100%?.” Darry said, putting his hands in his lap.

“Ok,ok I kinda thought you would not be up for me talking to him, but that great. Now we just need to tell or sould I say ask Soda if hes ok.” Madhlae said.

“Ok, we should do that.” Darry said, going to sit up and was stopped by Madhlae.

“You don't have to move, Soda are you ok with me helping you?.” Madhlae said, looking at the guest room.

Darry looked at Madhlae with confusion, not understanding till Soda walked out of the guest room.

“I think me and Steve love the idea Madhlae.” Soda said, leaning against  the door frame.

“Ok, that's wonderful, I'm going to go home and set up a time we can talk or whatever you want.” Madhlae said, jumping up and walking out the door.

“Oh and I will text you the times I can do it and the places and you can pick one out and we can talk and start the healing.” Madhlae said, before She walked out the door.

Once Madhlae was gone Darry asked Soda.

“Are you ok with this?.”

“Yes I'm fine, I needed help with this and we all know it ok.” Soda said, walking over and giving Darry a hug.

They all knew Soda did need help and none of them knew what to do. So they all hoped Madhlae could help Soda in all the ways they could not.


	34. Arthur Note

There will be no chapter to day because I'm working on The New Life Comic book.

Yes you read they right there is a comic book that is being made as we read.

Now since I'm stating the comic book I will only be posting in this every Wednesday.

So only one time a week, yes I know sad, but you will now get the comic book version.

Now bare with me on the comic version, I have just started learning digital art and how to draw comic book style two days ago.

So at first it might be a little bad or crapy and I can draw with pen and Parker will well, but digital is a whole other world for me so it might take a little bit of time for me to get better.

But I will get better that I promise and the photo s I'm posting I do draw them more the one time because one may be just crap and something that should not see the light of day and others look really good.

So I have two chapter up now and I would love for the people reading to tell me what you think.

Thank you all for reading and every thing.


	35. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's short.

It was the weekend and Darry was working, while Soda and Pony where at home.

Pony was in his room reading a book Morana had gave him.

Soda was in the living room watching TV by himself.

Soda had been waiting for Madhlae to text him back, but she still have not did it yet.

Madhlae said she would telling him when, where, and what time to meet.

But She still had not done it yet, which made Soda nerves.

Madhlae normaly was so quick to text or talk back, but this time it toke her more time then what was normal for her.

Soda wondered if Madhlae had backed out of wanting to help him, but Soda was not so sure if that was the case.

Soda turned off the Tv and went up to his room, to take a nap and try to get some sleep.

Soda had been not able to sleep after they had talked to Madhlae yesterday.

So Soda wanted to try and get some sleep before Madhlae called.

Soda just ended up laying in bed, not being able to sleep at all.

Soda seemed to be in distress when Madhlae looked at him laying in his own bed.

Madhlae wanted to help him out and sleep, because she knew he would need some rest.

Madhlae pulled out a little bag that had blue dust in it.

So Madhlae blew in some blue dust from her bag that was draped around her right side.

Right after she blew the blue dust in the room, Soda was able to fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

Madhlae stayed a little while more to make sure nothing would hurt Sodapop.

After a hour of watching him and making he was safe. Madhlae went back to getting ready to help heal Soda.

Madhlae went back home and wset up the rest of the many rooms that she had up for Soda.

Madhlae made sure to put her home made candles. That could calm any one down.

The candles where made to help people feel safe, when they felt at their most scared.

It would give them the feeling of safe till they could feel safe on there own.

Which was not that long of a time, since the candles were made with Lightspirit magic.

Most Lightspirit did not like to share their magic or they tried not to. 

Most where afraid of some kind would try and use them for it.

None of them wanted for that to happen again. So they all tried to avoid it of keep it secret.

Madhlae finished and went to go play with Little Morana before she called Soda and told him about the times and places.


	36. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have decided that I'm moving the post date for this story to Monday.

If you were in Madhlaes house right now then you would hear her and Little Morana singing along to old music.

Just like thay do every morning, it was the normal for them. Some people woule get up and start their day out with coffee.

Not Madhlae, she would walk up at 4 AM and then turn on the radio, that you can hear no matter where you are in the house.

A little after Madhlae has got up and started to get ready to go open bucks. Little Morana would come out of her room dancing to the music.

Little Morana always loved waking up to the sound of music. She had always woke up with music.

As a baby she would be sung to sleep with a lullaby and woke up with someone singing to her.

For her it was her own little way of saying "Good Morning". She would always wake up after her mom got up, she was soon to get up to.

Little Morana even made sure she would always wake up with music. She had got a alarm clock that plays whatever you want to wake you.

After they are up and ready, both of them would male breakfast. Then thay would eat and do the dishes together.

After that they would be out the door. Madhlae dropping Little Morana off at the high school she went to and then Madhlae would go to work.

Madhlae was the kind of worker that did not care what she did, as long as She got paid it was fine.

Once Madhlae was done with her shift, she would walk or drive home. This time she was driving home, because She had to drive Little Morana to summer school that morning.

Madhlae was driving home to go get the books she had made for Sodapop. Madhlae spent all og her time after talking to Soda about needing help.

She got some stuff that She thought would help. Madhlae wanted to make sure she did everything in her power to help Sodapop.

By 3 O'clock in the afternoon, Madhlae was at the Curtis house talking to Pony and Johnny. 

Madhlae had everything She needed. Madhlae had made 3 Books. First one was all the places they could go and the reasons why Madhlae thought it would help.

The second It different ways of how Soda can tell what happened and accept what happened.

The third one is all different kind of little ways Soda can change his life to help make him move past it.

Now all Madhlae had to do was sit and wait for Soda to get home from Work and She could talk to Soda about where they want to do it.


	37. Lets Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you all for reading and everything!.

Madhlae had all her books set up on the table in the kitchen. Madhlae was ready to make a plan with Soda.

It was around 8 PM when Soda and Darry came home from work.

Madhlae was sitting at the kitchen table when they came in.

Soda could see Madhlae sitting at the kitchen table looking over some books.

Soda walked in to the kitchen and sat down next to Madhlae.

Johnny and Pony where up stairs in Pony's room reading some old books Madhlae got them.

Madhlae closed the book she was looking at and grabbed a little note pad.

“Hello Sodapop.” Madhlae said, opening the note pad.

“Hey” Was all Soda could say.

Soda had been scared out of his mind not knowing what was going to happen. 

“Ok, I kniw you might not want to talk much. So I'm going to tell you what I think we can start with. Is that ok?.” Madhlae asked, not wanting to push Soda.

Soda just nodded, which seemed to be all that he could do at the moment.

“Ok, I was thinking we could pick a place that you want. The place is up to you just pick somewhere that you this is comfortable.” Madhlae said, picking up the book of places that she thinks could be good.

But before she could opend the book Soda said.

“Can it be here?.” 

“Yes it can be here thats a perfect idea Soda.” Madhlae said, with a big smile on her face.

Soda did not know why, but when Madhlae said that he felt like there was a big weight had been lifted off of him.

“Ok, well since we got that done I think we can be done here.” Madhlae said, putting the book of places in her bag.

“Really thats all we're doing?.” Soda askef, confused at why they were not doing more.

“Yes, I know that you don't want to just be thrown in. So I just wanted to talke to you about where we can talk and do everything. Plus I wanted to give you these candles.” Madhlae said, giving Soda three light blue candles.

“When ever you feel scared or like you will have a panic attack, just light one and you will feel better.” Madhlae said, putting the rest of the books in her bag.

“But how will me lighting a candle help?.” Soda asked, standing upand thinking it was the most stupid thing ever.

“Just trust me in this ok. I promise the candles will make you feel better.” Madhlae said, standing up and giving Soda a hug.

“Don't you worry about a thing Soda.” Madhlae said, ending the hug.

Soda nodded and went to hug Madhlae again. Needing the feeling of warmth again. Madhlae hugged back happily.

“Ok, now I'm going to go and tell Pony and Johnny I letf will you.” Madhlae said, ending the hug and walking to the door.

“Ok, bye Madhlae.” Soda said, not knowing what to say.

“Bye” Madhlae said, as she walked out the door.

Soda had went up to his room and lit one of the candles before he went to bed. Just like Madhlae said it made him feel so much better then before.


	38. To Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you all for reading and everything!.

It was one of the more burning hot days of summer and most of the gang was at the Curtis house being lazy and doing nothing, but complaining about how hot it was.

Two-Bit, Jack, Johnny, and Dallas was sitting on the couch. Johnny was in Dallys lap, with his head on Dally shoulder.

Jack was in the middle of the three set couch. Jack had his head on Two-Bits shoulder, with Two-Bits left arm around his waist.

Pony was in Darrys chair laying in Moranas lap. Pony had his legs going off the left arm rest and his head on the right arm rest. Morana had a hand under Ponys head and a hand on Ponys stomach.

All they were doing was watching some random TV show. The only thing that was keeping them all in line was the fact Madhlae was coming over after her shift.

The only ones that knew that Madhlae would go cold when it was hot was Pony, Morana, and Two-Bit. So naturally they were all waiting for her to get there so they could use her as a air conditioner.

It was almost 12 PM and they all were getting a bit annoyed from waiting all morning.

“When is Madhlae going to get here?.” Jack asked, wanting to ask Madhlae about something.

 “She said she was going to be here after work.” Pony said, moving around on Moranas lap.

“Well she needs to hurry up.” Jack said,   annoyed that it was taking her this long.

“Why all of a sudden you need Madhlae?.” Two-Bit asked, pulling Jack up close.

“Its nothing” Jack said, trying to gret Two-Bit to believe him.

“Has to ne something.” Two-Bit said, with a smirk on his face for some reason.

“It's just she makes everything fun and I'm so bored.” Jack said, hoping that would work.

“Oh, so I'm boring to you.” Two-Bit said, in a fake hurt voice and putting his left hand on his chest.

“No, no” Jack said, trying to explain it more, but then Two-Bit started to tickle Jack mercyless.

“Well, if I'm so boring I guess I just have to show you.” Two-Bit said, pulling Jack in his lap and tickling him.

Jack started to laugh, giggle, and scream out, trying to get Two-Bit to stop.

“Two-” Jack could not seem to say Two-Bits name from all the laughing.

“Two-bah” Jack tried again, but the laughing toke over.

“Yep, just got that on video.” Madhlae said, walking in the  open door way.

Two-Bit stopped tickling Jack once he saw Madhlae walk in.

“Got what on video?.” Two-Bit asked, not sure what she was videotaping.

“Oh, you tickling Jack to death.” Madhlae said, with a big smile on her face.

“No!” Jack said, hoping she did not really videotape him being tickled to death.

“Yes!” Madhlae said, putting her hands on her face and giving Jack a big smile.

“You have to get me a copy.” Pony said.

“Oh, I have already sent everyone in the gang a copy so don't worry.” Madhlae said, sitting down at the coffee table.

“No you didn't.” Jack said, with a face of true embarrassment.

“Oh, yes she did.” Dally said, looking at his phone watching the video.

Jack just slumped against Two-Bit and sighed. Knowing that was going to be talked about for who knows how long.

“Now, don't be sad. I will make your day more bright.” Madhlae said, going through her bag to get something.

“And how are you going to do that?.” Jack said, with a sad face on.

 “By making pop sickles!.” Madhlae said, pulling out some pop sickles tray and some punch, plus some other things to add to them.

 


	39. Popsicle part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!.
> 
> Thank-you all for reading and everything!.

All of them was in the kitchen making popsicle. Madhlae had brought enough supplies for everyone in the gang and some for anyone that would want some.

“Ant freezing them going to take to long?.” Johnny asked, opening one of the punch packages.

“Yea, how are we going to do it. Won't it take way to long.” Pony said, helping Johnny with the punch and putting surge in.

“Don't you worry I got this.” Madhlae said, pointing her pointer finger at herself, with a big smile on her face.

“And how do you got this?.” Two-Bit asked, with a big cocky smirk on his face, while leaning against the counter next to the sink.

“You will see.” Madhlae said, in a deep voice and going up next to him to wave her fingers in his face.

“Ok, all done, we got the punch ready and put in the molds.” Johnny said, putting the lids on them.

“Ok, you ready for this.” Madhlae said, walking over to them, while rubbing her hands together.

“Yes we are, now come on.” Johnny said, wanting to be eating popsicles.

 

“Shhh” Madhlae said, blowing a gust of cold air in his face making his bangs have frost on them.

“No way, you can blow ice and you did not tell me!.” Pony said, a bit angry for not getting to know she could blow ice.

“Yes and come on how would I just tell you I can blow ice.” Madhlae said, using her cold breath to freeze the popsicle.

“Well, you could have just came out and said I can blow Ice.” Dallas said, taking one of the popsicles and putting it up to Johnnys nose.

“Well, that is one way to say it.” Madhlae said, getting her own popsicle.

 

Johnny slapped Dallas away and got his own popsicle and went to do the same thing to Dallas.

“Your not going to do that to me are you?.” Jack asked Two-Bit, licking his popsicle.

“No, I'm going to do this.” Two-Bit said, putting the popsicle behind Jacks ear.

In results Jack screamed out and giggle at the cold popsicle. Jack and Two-Bit then went to sti back down on the couch. Happy that they got there popsicles.


	40. Popsicle part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new year has started.

“I don't know Tim.” Darrel said walking up the steps.

“Oh come on Darry, it wont be more then a night. I just need some place to stay for to night.” Tim said, following Darrel up the setps.

“Well I guess Tim.” Darry said, walking in to the house.

“Thanks Darry, I knew you would not leave me hanging.” Tim said, sitting down on the couch.

Darry walked right pass the kitchen and went up to his room to go get a nice cold shower.

Tim sat up a little and looked in to the kitchen and saw most of the gang in there.

There was no one in the living room, but Tim. Almost everyone in the house was in the kitchen making Popsicles.

“Waht yall doing in there?.” Tim asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Then Madhlae pops out of all of them in the kitchen and walks up to Tim with a Popsicle in her hand.

“Making Popsicles, would you like one Bow Peep?.” Madhlae says, with a big smile on her face.

Madhlae holds out the red Popsicle out to Tim, hoping he would take it from her.

“What did you do to it?.” Tim asked, taking the Popsicle from her.

“I did nothing to it, other then put lots of surge in it.” Madhlae said, walking away after she was done talking.

Tim decided it was a hot day and a Popsicle sounded real nice. So Tim toke a bite, realizing that it was Cherry flavor.

“Cherry” Tim said, as a small smile came to his face.

“Yeah, do you not like Cherry?. Because we have Orange and Grape too.” Madhlae said, holding a Orange and Grape Popsicle.

“No, I like Cherry.” Tim said, going back to eating the Popsicle.

“Ok” Madhlae said, with a big smile on her face as she walked back in to the kitchen.

“Ok people, if you hace a Popsicle get out and once that don't or want another one stay.” Madhlae said, pushing Two-Bit out of the kitchen.

“Why do I have to get out?.” Two-Bit crys, trying to sound all hurt.

“Because theres not that much room Keith.” Jack said, walking over to the couch.

“Fine” Two-Bit said, going after Jack and sitting down next to him.

“Who are you?.” Tim asked, looking over to Jack.

“Ohh!, you have not meet Jack have you?.” Madhlae asked, with a big smile on her face.

“Nope” Tim said, with a blank expression on his face.

“Well, this is Jack. Hes Keiths boyfriend.” Madhlae said pointing at Jack.

“You have a boyfriend now?.” Tim asked, thinking he was a way for to long.

“Yup” Two-Bit said, making to "P" pop at the end.

Darry then came down the stairs and went in to the kitchen for some water.

“Hey Darrel, want a Popsicle?.” Madhlae asked, holding a Grape Popsicle up to Darrel.

“No thanks Madhlae, but I see that you guess have made a mess on the table.” Darry said, pointing at the red stane on the table.

“Oh, yeah I spilled it when Ponyboy put a Popsicle on my neck.” Johnny said, looking a little bit embarrassed.

“Oh yea, I wish I got that on video.” Dally said, as he walked out of the kitchen.

Now most of them where out in the living room watching TV. The only people in the k now was Darry and Madhlae.


	41. Popsicle part 3

“So you guys made Popsicles?.” Darry asked, cleaning the counter top.

“Yeah, they where saying it was to hot. So I thought it was a good idea.” Madhlae said, while wiping off the table.

“That was nice of you.” Darry said, putting the rag he was using in to the sink.

“No problem” Madhlae said, still trying to get the red stane out of the table.

“You know you're never going to get that out.” Darry said, pointing at the stane.

“Watch me” Was all Madhlae said.

Darry just laughed and walking out to the living room.

Johnny and Dally was sitting on the couch, Johnny was in Dallys lap.

The same for Jack and Two-Bit, but Jack had his head in Two-Bits neck sleeping.

Tim was in between the par watching the show on TV. Pony and Morana was sitting on the floor, Morana helping Pony with his home work.

Darry had sat down in his chair for some much needed rest from a hard day at work.

It toke Madhlae a hour of washing the table till she was able to get the stane out all the way.

When Madhlae was done she went to go put the dirty wrag in the dirty clothes.

Once she did that she went back in the kitchen to make some more Popsicles for Steve and Soda.

Once she was done she put them in the frig, so they would not melt.

Then she went out in to the living room and sat next to Pony, looking at what he was doing.

“You doing school work?.” Madhlae asked, knowing the answer was "Yes".

“Yup, we have to write a paper for English.” Pony said, writing the paper as he talked.

“Oh, what about?.” Madhlae asked, with a smile on her face.

“The Alien race law.” Pony said.

“Really, they are making you write about that?.” Madhlae asked, not sure why they would do that.

“Yea, they making them write is it right or is it wrong. Like were some kind of evil creation out to kill them all.” Morana said, making sure you can hear the anger in his voice.

“The School really doing that?.” Tim said, out of nowhere.

“Yea, on the last day of school the Principal told everyone in school they had to write the 100 page paper on it.” Johnny said.

“Oh yea, its summer.” Madhlae said, withe a kind of confused face.

“You forgot it was summer?.” Tim asked, only getting a nod from Madhlae.

“How far are you along?.” Darry asked.

“So far I'm on the 56 page.” Pony said, still writing.

“So which side are you on?.” Madhlae asked.


	42. What Side Are You On Part 1

“So which side are you on?.” Madhlae asked.

“The right side.” Pony said, right after Madhlae was done.

“Which side is that?.” Madhlae then asked, still not so sure which side.

“Your side, I'm for it and so is Johnny, Jack, and Two-Bit.” Pony said, not so sure why Madhlae did not understand which side they were on.

Everyone in the room was confused to why Madhlae thought they were for the other side.

“Why would you have thought we were not on your side?.” Pony asked, still not sure what was going on in Madhlaes head.

“I don't know what side you could be for.” Was all Madhlae said, moving her hands up off the coffee table.

“Really” Johnny said, not understanding why Madhlae did not know.

“Really what?.” madhlae asked, not sure what was going on.

“So you thought we were against you”. Dally asked, just as confused as the rest in the room.

“Maybe you were maybe you were not. I don't know and form what I learned is to ask and not just think its that way.” Madhlae said, still unsure of why they all were acting like this.

Tim had been watching the whole thing go down. The one thing Tim did not understand was, why did Madhlae go through all this trouble if she thought they were against Aliens.

Tim knew Two-Bit was dating one that could kill you with one touch. So why did she thought they were against her, what could have made her think she needed to ask if the gang was with her.

The room went quite, no one knew what to say after what Madhlae said. There was just a dead silence in the room, that none of them wanted to brake.

But they all knew it was because none of them knew how to. What were they suppose to do, not knowing all of what she had been through.

But it was something that would make her think the gang was against her. Make Madhlae think she had to ask.

“So” Tim was sick of the quite , so he broke the silence.

“Even though you saved Pony and Johnny. You think the gang would be against you.” Tim said, trying not to sound like a dick. But it just came out that way, no matter how he talked to Madhlae.

Tim just sounded like a dick. Madhlae looked up from the papers she was reading. Not sure how to answer what Tim had asked.

“I don't know, you could be on my side one minute and then on the other side.” Madhlae said, going back to reading the paper.

“So you think we would go form your side and then go against you.” Dally said, moving Johnnys head a little bit, so it would not hurt his neck.

“You never know, you could be with me now, but change your mind once you find out more about me.” Madhlae said, not moving her eyes off of the paper.


	43. Soda and Steve Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I started a part chapter and then went to a different part chapter. All I will say is it will make more sense in the next chapters that will be posted in the next few weeks.

Soda was walking to Steves car, ready to go home and relax. Soda had been on his feet all day and was tired. Soda was not sure if he wanted Steve to stay or go to night.

Soda was tired and all, but he did not want to be alone to night. So once Soda got in Steves car, he slides over to Steve and puts his head on Steves right shoulder. Soda also put his arms around Steves right arm.

“Soda,You ok?·” Steve asked, not sure why Soda way wanting to touch him out of nowhere.

“Mmm” Was all Soda said, not wanting to do anything at the moment.

“Are you going to use me as your pillow?.” Steve asked, moving to put the keys to in the car with the arm Soda was holding.

“Yes, please stop moving I'm sleepy.” Soda said, rubbing his face on Steves shoulder. Steve could not help but let Soda sleep on him for a little bit.

Since Steve has not seen Soda like this in months. Steve wondered how long this was going to last.

Most of the time Soda did not want to be touched, let alone sleep on Steves shoulder. Steve placed a soft and gentle kiss to the top of Sodas head.

“Fine, I'll stay still.” Steve said, letting Soda rest for a bit was not the worse idea at the moment.

Steve waited a good 15 minutes before he began to wake up Soda.

“Baby, wake up please.” Steve said, trying to be gentle and not scare Soda. Soda made a little huff and moved to lay down on the seat.

Steve looked at Soda for a second, not sure if he wanted to wake Soda all the way. Steve ended up just pushing Soda on his side, instead of leaving him on his stomach.

Steve turned the keys and began to drive Soda home. Steve knew Soda was getting better, but it made Soda drained and not wanting to do any thing.

Once Steve pulled in to the Curtis driveway. Steve got out and went to the other side of the car. Steve opened the door and sat next to Sodas head.

“Soda, get up and we can go in side.” Steve said, putting his left hand on Sodas head.

Soda had begun to wake up once Steve stopped and shut off the car.

“Home?.”

Soda asked, lifting his head up and moving to Steves lap.

“Soda, we have to get you to bed ok.” Steve said, getting up and moving Sodas head.

“Ok”

Soda said, sitting up and following Steve out of the car. Once Soda was out of the car he laid his head on Steves left shoulder.

Steve put his left arm around Sodas back, making sure he did not fall. They walked in to the house hearing all of the gang talking.


	44. What Side Are You On Part 2

“Sounds like Steve and Soda are here.” Madhlae said, looking up at the door.

Steve walked in to the house and made sure to not wake Soda up more then he needed to be. Every one could see Soda was half a sleep so no one said anything.

Not wanting to wake up Soda. Steve went straight up to Sodas room. Not wanting to waste any time in getting Soda to sleep.

“You're not going to answer the question?.” Tim asked, not going to take the answer she gave them to be good enough.

“Why are you so hung up about this?, Bow Peep.” Madhlae asked, trying to change what they where talking about.

“Why are you not telling us the answer?.” Tim asked, still not sure what she could have meant by what she said.

Madhlae just looked up from the paper she was reading. Madhlae was trying to find out why Tim was wanting to know why she was this way.

Madhlae knew he was most likely not going to give this up. Tim was just like the rest of the gang, he was one of the most stubborn people in the gang.

So Madhlae knew she had to make a way out of a no way out place. Madhlae only looked at Tim for a few seconds, but in that time Tim knew she was hiding something big and bad.

“You going to answer now.” Tim said, not really sounding like a question any more.

It sounded like Tim was telling her to do something. Madhlae hated when people tried to force her to do something.

The only thing Madhlae knew she could do was play this off as some kind of. Well in all honesty Madhlae had no clue how to handle this.

She had never had something or someone who cared enough to want to know anything about her. Sure Madhlae knew some people and all. But the only other person she knew that cared was Morana.

Even then she did not know how the whole friends thing worked or the family thing. Every thing she that has had happened to her ever since she meet this gang has been new area for her.

Most of the time she has no clue as to what to do. Most of the time she is just trying to see if any of them want to hurt her.

Morana could see how Madhlae was acting and he knew she only did that when she was scared and had no clue to what to do.

Madhlae only acted like this trying to hide the real reason for why she was the way she was.

Morana knew he had to do something to change the subject, till he could talk to her and tell her how to handle this kimd of thing.

“How about we talk about something else?.” Morana said, hoping it would do for now.

“Why” Tim said, not wanting to change the subject. Tim knew something was wrong with this and he wanted to know what happened to Madhlae for her to think that way.

“Because you are clearly not going to get any thing out of Madhlae. So just let it go for now.” Morana said, wanting this to work and Tim to stop talking about this.

“Fine, for now.” Tim said, leaning back on to the couch.

Morana knew that Tim would go back to this at some point in the future. But this meant it gave Morana some time to teach Madhlae what to do when it came to her past.

Madhlae let out a little breath that she was holding. Madhlae knew Morana saved her and had something to tell her.

So she was happy that she did not have to go in alone on this. Madhlae went back to reading Ponys paper. Not really caring about anything any more at the moment.


	45. Soda and Steve Part 2

>Steve walked in to the house and made sure to not wake Soda up more then he needed to be. Every one could see Soda was half a sleep so no one said anything. 

Not wanting to wake up Soda. Steve went straight up to Sodas room. Not wanting to waste any time in getting Soda to sleep.

If Steve was being honest all he wanted to do was pass all of the gang in the living room and go up to Sodas bed room.

So Steve was happy none of the gang asked about them. Steve was at the top of the stairs when Soda started to make whimper sounds. 

Steve stopped and made sure he did not hurt Soda in any way. Steve looked at Sodas pained face and it killed Steve to see his beloved this way. 

Steve slowly walked the reat of the way to Sodas room. Once Steve got the door open, he sat Soda down on the bed. 

Steve made sure to put Soda up near the headboard. So Soda could lean on it and not fall over.

Steve went to take off Sodas shoes, not sure he Soda was sleeping on the headboard or not.

Steve then got up and pulled to covers up. So he could tuck Soda in. 

“Soda, come on bed time.” Steve said, lightly touching Sodas right shoulder.

Soda made a little whimpering sound, but let Steve lay him down under the covers. Steve made sure to be careful about how he laid Soda down.

Steve made sure to not touch any place he knew Soda would hate. Steve laid Soda down slowly on the bed,

not wanting to hurt Soda in any way. Steve made sure the pillow that was under Sodas head was his favorite pillow. Steve slowly pulled the covers over Soda, not wanting to scare Soda.

Soda had turned over on his right side, facing the side Steve was on. Steve tucked Soda in and made sure there was nothing going to hurt him in the bed. 

Soda looked so peaceful in this moment. That Steve could not help himself but look at how beautiful Soda looked. Steve leaned down and gave Soda a light kiss on his forehead.

Steve went to walk away, but once Steve turned around Soda had grabbed his left hand. Soda moved closer to Steve and rubbed his face on Steves hand. 

“Dont go” 

Soda whispers, so low Steve could barley hear it. Steve let out his breath, that he did not realize he was holding.

“You need rest, go to sleep. I will be here in the morning.” Steve said, giving Sodas hand a kiss and tucking it back under the covers.

“But what if I get cold ? If you're not here then I'll freeze.” Soda said, just a small amount louder then before.

“Soda, you are going to be fine. It's the middle of summer, you wont get cold.” Steve said, kissing Sodas head and going to leave. 

But just like before Soda grabbed Steves hand and pulled him back. 

“No, you can't leave me. You need to cuddle me.” Soda said, in the most cute voice Steve has ever heard in his life.

Steve gave in, kicked off his shoes and laid down next to Soda. Once Steve was comfortable Soda moved oved and lifted Steves left arm up.

Putting it around him and laying his head on Steve chest. Soda made some happy purring sounds and rubbed his face on Steves chest. Steve loved Soda so much and never watns to let Soda go. 

Steve gave Soda one last kiss and then closed his eyes, falling in to a deep sleep.


	46. Sleep Over Part 1

“Ok, Madhlae give me my papers.” Pony said, taking some of them from her.

“But, I'm still reading.” Madhlae said, putting the papers down.

“You can read more the next time I work on my project.” Pony said, grabbing the papers Madhlae put down.

Pony picked up all of the rest of his papers and put them in order. Madhlae turned to the TV and watched what ever they had on.

“What is this?.” Madhlae asked, not sure what was playing on the TV. 

“No, clue.” Darrel said, looking at Madhlae. “Well, its weird and I don't like it.” Madhlae said, looking at the TV side ways. 

“How is it weird?.” Two-Bit asked. 

“I don't know, it's just weird and I have no clue why people would watch it.” Madhlae said, switching the way she was sitting. 

Madhlae was sitting on her knees, but now she had her legs on the floor in a "w" shape.

Madhlae kept her eyes on the TV screen, still not sure what the show was about. 

A few minutes later Pony came back down the the stairs. Madhlae looked over at him and asked. 

“What toke you so long?.”

Pony sat back down next to Morana on the floor. 

“I don't know” Pony said, hoping his voice did not get high. 

When ever Pony would lie his voice would get really high and loud. Madhlae looked at Pony for a few seconds with a questioning look on her face. 

“You only had to pit your paper on your desk.” Madhlae said, leaning in towards Pony. 

“I guess I move slow them.” Pony said, looking to the TV, hoping Madhlae would not get him to spill. 

“No you don't, you already complain when I go to slow and say I need to go faster at times.” Madhlae said, eyeing Pony pretty hard, not sure what Pony was trying to hide.

“No, I don't.” Pony said, hoping Madhlae would let this fo quickly. 

Madhlae gave Pony a “Mmmh” looks and went back to the TV. 

Pony sighed in relief, but seconds after he realized he did that out loud. Making Madhlae trun her head to Pony. 

“You do know you did that out loud right?.” Madhlae asked. 

Morana giggling now, not able to help himself since Ponys face went the most cute shade of red. 

“What are you laughing at Morana?.” Madhlae asked, not sure why he was laughing. 

“Oh, nothing.” Morana said, still giggling. Pony put his head in his hands, trying to hide his red face.

“Mmh, I think someones hiding something.” Two-Bit said, seeing a spot to joke around with Ponyboy.

Pony shot up and turned around facing Two-Bit and the rest on the couch. 

“Am not Two-Bit!.” Pony said, in a high raised voice. 

“You sure about that Pony. You never get this red when you're not trying to hide something.” Madhlae said, looking at the TV now.

Pony sighed again and put his head down on the coffee table. Tim started to laugh at how Pony got so worked up in such a little amount of time. 

Madhlae heard the laugh and looked behind her. Madhlae had completely forgot that Tim was even there. 

In her mind the only people on the couch was Two-Bit, Jack, Dallas, and Johnny.

Madhlae turned around and looked at Tim, not sure how long he has been sitting there on the couch. 

Madhlae looked at Tim trying to figure it out, still not sure how long he was there. After a few minutes of Madhlae looking at Tim, she decided to just ask him. 

Madhlae put her hands on her face, with her elbows on the coffee table. 

“How long have you been there?.” Madhlae asked. 

Tim did not say anything, not really knowing she was talking to him. 

“Johnny come on wake up.” Dallas said. Hes been trying to get Johnny to wake up for a few minutes now. Johnny slowly woke up and sat up a bit on Dallys lap. 

“You going home Dallas?.” Darrel asked. 

“Yup, Johnnys been sleeping for a bit and I think he would love to go ho e and sleep in our bed.” Dallas said getting Johnny up and off his lap.

They said goodbye to Dallas and Johnny before they left. 

Madhlae was still waiting for Tim to response to her question. But all Tim seemed to do was moved to the side Dallas was sitting.


	47. Johnny and Dallas Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but its cute and fluffy.

Dallas picked Johnny up once they where out side of the Curtis house, knowing he was not going to get up and walk to his apartment.

Dally had picked Johnny up like a baby, resting him on his hip.

Johnny did not weight that much, so it was easy for Dally to pick him up. 

“We going home?.” Johnny asked sleepily. 

“Yes, we are going home, baby.” Dally said, with a kiss to the top of Johnnys head. 

Johnny let out a pleased noise and fell back in to his light sleep. It did not take Dally long to get the his and Johnnys apartment. 

Johnny had been living with Dally for almost 6 months. The apartment was not that far from the Curtis house. 

So they knew thay had to get it when they first looked at it. Dally was walking up the the front door, getting his keys out to open the door. 

Once the door was unlocked, Dally went in and kicked off his shoes. Dally then slowly pulled of Johnnys shoes, trying to be careful not to wake him.

Once Dallas got Johnny shoes off, he carried Johnny to their bed. As Dally was walking to the bed Johnny started to wake up. 

“Dal” Johnny whispered. 

“Im here, we are home baby.” Dally said, opening the door to the bedroom.

“Bed time” Johnny whispers. 

“Bed time, baby.” Dally said, laying Johnny down on the bed. 

Dally moved the covers over so he could put Johnny under them and then get under them with him. Johnny knew he was in bed once he felt the soft covers. 

So Johnny started to take his pants off. Johnny had trouble with the button on his jeans, but he got them down after 4 or 5 trys. 

Johnny had more trouble trying to take them all the way off. 

So Dally went over to Johnny and pulled the off the rest of the way. 

“Thank you” Johnny mutters in a low sleepy voice. 

Dally just pulls the covers out from under Johnny and pulls the over him. Dally takes his pants off and gets in to the bed right next to Johnny. 

Dallas put his right arm around Johnnys waist and closed his eyes. Johnny was already asleep and Dallas soon followed him.


	48. Sleep Over Part 2

Johnny and Dallas had just left the Curtis house, but most of the gang was still up. Two-Bit was still up, but Jack was fast asleep on his lap.

Madhlae was still waiting for Tim to response to her question.

Madhlae was watching TV on the floor in front of the coffee table with Pony next to her, while she waited for Tim to answer her question.

Morana was sitting on the middle of the couch. Tim was in the right side and Two-Bit on the left end of the 3 seated couch.

Darrel was sitting in his chair watching the TV, but if you watched Darrel you could see his eyes going over to Madhlae.

Madhlae turned back to the TV after a few minutes of waiting for Tim to answer. Madhlae went back and forth between Tim not answering and the show on the TV.

Madhlae wondered if she had zoned out Tim after giving him the pop sickle. Sometimes Madhlae would Zoned out things or people for no reason at all. 

Most of the time Madhlae just Zoned out the things she did not like. But sometimes it would happen for no reason and Madhlae could not stop it.

Madhlae thought of asking Tim again, but then again he might have just been there the whole time. That was the most logical answer to her question. 

So that might be it, but might could mean anything when it comes to Madhlae. So if he did leave and the came back that is a short amount of time she dose not know what happened. 

So nationally Madhlae was freaking out a little bit at the thought of not knowing what had happened.

Madhlae hated not being able to know what could happen. Madhlae tried to change her mind to the TV, but that did not really work for long. 

It did work for a total of 33 seconds, but then Madhlae was thinking about Tim again. Madhlae just could not seem to get her mind off of it.

Madhlae was pulled out of her thoughts once she heard Jack moan out and say. 

“Can we go to bed know?.” 

Two-Bit kissed his head and sat up a bit to get a good grip on Jack. So when he picked him up he did not fall. 

“The guest rooms been made up for you Two-Bit.” Darrel said, pointing to it as he talked.

“Thanks Darry.” Two-Bit said before he got up, with Jack in his arms bridle style. 

Two-Bit walked to the guest room that was behind the couch and went to lay Jack down on the bed. Once Jack was on the bed Two-Bit went to close the door.


	49. Jack And Two-Bit part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know both of these are late and yes I know this is short. Im working on Johnny for the comic book and Im having so much trouble with his nose and his hair. I did almost have it done yesterday and was going to post it with this, but then the app I did it on froze and I lost the whole thing. So Its coming it just might take a bit more time.

“Can we go to bed know?.” Jack asked, really wanting to cuddle up to Keith and sleep.

Two-Bit kissed his head and sat up a bit to get a good grip on Jack. So when he picked him up he did not fall. 

“The guest rooms been made up for you Two-Bit.” Darrel said, pointing to it as he talked.

“Thanks Darry.” Two-Bit said before he got up, with Jack in his arms bridle style. 

Two-Bit walked to the guest room that was behind the couch and went to lay Jack down on the bed. Once Jack was on the bed Two-Bit went to close the door.

Once Jack hit the bed he takes off all his clothes, expect his underwear. Jack hated to sleep in clothes, ever since he was little. Two-Bit could never understand it, since Jack was a shy boy about his body. 

But once bed time rolled around Jack was in nothing but his underwear. Jack also liked to cuddle up to Two-Bit in the middle of the night. So by morning time Jack was curled up with Two-Bit in some way. 

Jack had his clothes off on the bed, but did not bother to get under the covers. Two-Bit just watched as Jack take his clothes off, as if it was his favorite movie of all time. 

Once Jack was done and had laid down on the bed, laying on his stomach. With his head on the pillow, arms wrapped around it. Jack had his legs spread out just a little bit, giving Two-Bit the perfect view of his ass.

Two-Bit went and takes off his clothes, so hes only in his underwear as well. 

Two-Bit walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down. Two-Bit loved to just look and watch his sleeping beauty. 

It was Two-Bits favorite thing to do at night time. But sometimes Jack would get a bit self-conscious and ask for him to curle up together. 

So it was a rare thing that Two-Bit could do. After awhile of just watching Jack, Two-Bit got tired and laid down next to Jack. 

Two-Bit put his hand up next to the pillow Jack had his arms wrapped around. Two-Bit waited for Jack to grab his hand. 

Two-Bit only had to wait a few minutes before Jack let go of the pillow and wrapped his hand with Two-Bits. After Jack wrapped his hand with Two-Bits, Two-Bit closed his eyes and fell asleep in minutes.


	50. Sleep Over 3

The only ones that was up now was Madhlae, Tim, Darrel, Ponyboy, and Morana. They were still watching the TV, but if you were to ask them what they were watching none of them would know. 

Madhlaes mind went back to thinking about how long Tim was there, but it went away once she saw Ponyboy yawn.

“Are you going to fall over.” Madhlae asked, looking at Pony. Ponyboy let out another yawn and shacks his head. 

“No, Im fine.” Pony said, leaning over on Madhlaes right shoulder. 

“You sure” Madhlae asked, poking Ponyboys forehead. 

“Yes, I am. Why are you still here any way?.” Pony asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Im here because Little Morana is with a family member, having fun and I have nothing else to do.” Madhlae said, looking back at the TV. 

“mmm” Was all Pony said or rather moaned out.

After a few minutes of letting Pony sleep on her arm, Madhlae turned her head a bit towards Morana. 

“Sssspt, sssspt, hey Morana come get your boyfriend off me.” Madhlae said, poking Ponys head.

“Why” Morana said, with a giggle.

“Because he's a sleep on me. Now come and get him off me.” Madhlae said in a whisper, but at the same time it sounded like she was yelling at him. 

Madhlae was trying to be quite, so she would not wake Pony up.

“Nah I think your good.” Morana said, giggling a bit more. 

Madhlae made a loud grunt of frustration and turned her focus back to the TV. After a few more minutes of waiting for Morana to take Ponu off her Madhlae just thought she would pick Pony up her self. 

Madhlae wrapped her right arm around Ponys waist and pulled him up a bit. 

“What are you doing Madhlae?” Morana asked, sitting up a bit more to see her. 

“Im taking your boyfriend to his room.” Madhlae said, looking at Morana now. Morana sighed and got up and walked over to Pony. 

“Give him here” Morana said, picking up Pony bridal style.


	51. Pony and Morana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much I could do with this one, sorry on it being late I was trying to add some more to it.

Morana picked up Pony, trying to be careful not to wake him. Once Morana had Pony in his arms, he went to go up to Ponys room.

It did not take long for Morana to get Pony to his room. Morana had his laid out on the bed a few seconds after entering the room. 

Morana slowly pulled off his pants and shirt, hoping he would not wake Pony up. After Morana got Pony in just his underwear and socks, Morana pulled the covers up and tucked him in. 

Morana got ready for bed as well, knowing Pony would want him there in the morning. It did not take long for Morana to be done and ready for bed. Morana laid down next to Pony and wrapped an arm around Pony. 

Pony like it when Morana would wrapped himself around him. It made him feel warm and loved, most of all safe. After that thing with the agency, Pony had been scared they were going to come back for him. 

So when ever Morana was with him, Pony would wrap himself around him like a cat.

“Morana” Pony said, in a low whisper. 

“Yes” Morana said.

“Are you staying the night?.” 

“Yes I am. So don't you worry about anything.” Morana said, with a light kiss to his forehead.

Pony fell back to sleep after he felt Moranas warm and soft lips leave his forehead. Morana followed soon after, going in to a wonderful slumber.


	52. Sleep Over Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darrel gets tired and gose to sleep, he has Madhlae lay in his chair and not on the floor. The tv stays on so Tim can fall asleep.

“So Ponys dating that giant?.” Tim asked.

“Yup” Madhlae said, looking at the TV.

The three of them quite down and went back to watching the TV.

Now there was only three people out of the gang still awake. Madhlae was laying down on the floor next to the coffee table.

Tim was laid out on the couch now and Darrel was in his chair. All of them watching some random show that was on.

Madhlae had begun to move slowly under the coffee table. After a few minutes of laying under it Madhlae had begun to fall asleep. 

Darrel had watched Madhlae move under the tabled and curl up under it to sleep. Darrel wanted to get up and move her to his bed up stairs, but thought that would seem to weird.

So Darrel just sat the watching Madhlae fall asleep under the table. Once the episode was over of the random TV show, Darrel got up and walked over to the coffee table. 

“What'cha doing there?.” Tim asked, looking away from the TV to Darrel. 

“Seeing if shes fell asleep or not.” Darrel said, lifting the table up a bit to see if she was a sleep.

Darrel could see she was clearly a sleep, so he picked he up slowly and put he in his chair. 

After he was done he went and got a pillow and blanket from his room. He put the pillow under her head and draped the blanket over her small body. 

“Night Tim” Darrel said, before he walked up the stairs to his his room. 

“Night” Was all Tim said, before he closed his eyes and fell a sleep.


	53. Sleep Over Part 5

Madhlae had woke up in the chair only after 30 minutes she had been sleeping in it. She tried to fall back asleep, which last 15 minutes, before she got annoyed and went back to the floor.

Madhlae crawled under the table and went to go back to sleep.

“What are you doing?.” Tim asks, looking down at her.

“Trying to sleep, hoe bout you?.” Madhlae said, looking up at him.

“Same, but why did you get back on the floor?. Is the chair bugging you or something?.” Tim asks.

“No, its fine. I just dont like being in the open while I sleep.” Madhlae said.

“Whys that?” Tim asked, not sure why this girl wanted to sleep on the floor.

“They might get me in the open.” Madhlae said, curling in to a ball.

“Who might get you?.” Tim asked, looking down at her in the dark.

Not really understanding what she means by 'they might get her'.

“They will.” Madhlae said, not knowing if she should talk to Tim about it.

“Yeah but whos they?.” Tim asked.

Madhlae said nothing just cuddling herself.

Tim looked at her and put out his hand to her.

“Why are you putting out your hand.” Madhlae asks, not sure what he was doing.

“If you don't want to sleep alone over there, because you're scared they might get you. Then sleep up here.” Tim said, still had his hand out for Madhlae.

“Hows that going to help?, I'll still be in the open.” Madhlae asked, not understanding what Tim was saying.

“No you won't if I'm up here and you're tucked in under me.” Tim said, getting up and pulling her up on the couch. 

Madhlae toke the pillow and blanket up there on the couch, letting Tim tuck her under him.

Protecting her from who ever the 'they' people were. Madhlae got comfortable under Tim and closed her eyes to sleep.

“Thank you, Tim.” Madhlae said, closing her eyes, falling a sleep.

“You're welcome.” Tim said, following her in to sleep.


	54. Soda and Steve Part 3

Soda was fast asleep with his back to Steve. Sometime during the night Soda had rolled out of Steves arms.

Soda was on the other side of his bed, holding his pillow like it was Steve.

Steve had rolled over on his side facing Soda, he had begun to wake up and was moving his hand looking for him.

Steve opened his eyes and saw Soda was on the othe side of the bed cuddled up with a pillow.

Steve laid back down and watched Soda sleep, he had not been able to see Soda this peaceful in months.

Steve wanted to make sure he got to see him like this when he is awake. So he had to make sure and make Soda feel as safe as possible.

Soda had begun to wake up, so he turned over to Steve. He saw that Steve was already awake and looking at him.

“Were you watching me in my sleep?.” Soda asked, looking at Steve.

“Maybe, is that bad.” Steve said, smiling at Soda.

“Kinda and its a bit creepy.” Soda said, giving Steve a smile as well.

“Good morning” Steve said, putting his hand out for Soda to hold if he wanted to.

“Morning, to you too.” Soda said, grabbing Steve's hand.

“You know we're going to have to get up soon right.” Steve said, holding on the Sodas hand tight. 

“Yeah, but thats not till later and right now I just want to cuddle.” Soda said, moving a bit closer to Steve.

Soda laid his head on Steves chest and closed his eyes again. Steve was going to ask if Soda was sure he wanted to be this close.

Then he saw how relaxed Soda looked and how calm he was. It was just like before when Soda was a sleep.

So Steve decided he was just going to lay there a still as possible and let Soda sleep on him.


	55. Jack and Two-Bit Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it toke me sooooooo long, I had a idea for this chapter but could not seem to be able to put it in to the right words.

Jack had woke up first, at first Jack was fine laying there in bed. But the more he laid there the more he got annoyed at not moving.

Jack moves over on his side looking over at Keith, smiling when he saw his sleeping face. Keith looked so peaceful when he was asleep, like nothing in the world was cold and cruel. But instead it was full of warmth and love, holding its arms open for him when he needed someone the most.

Jack moves slowly over to Keith, he inches his way across the bed till he was rubbing right up against Keith's shoulder. Jack moves his head on Keith's shoulder and wraps his arms and legs around his left arm.

Jack ends up rubbing his face back and forth on Keith's shoulder and moving his hands up and down his arm. Holding on to Keith for dear life with his legs, not really wanting to stop. Jack could stand not doing anything or staying in one place, but only if he could do this the whole time.

Jack heard a moan come out of Keith along with Keith's chest making a rumbling sound. Keith's eyes slowly open and look around for what was holding and rubbing up on him. His eyes go to the small boy, that was happily cuddled up to his arm.

Keith smiles and gives Jack a little kiss on the forehead, he was a bit shocked that Jack was still in bed with him and not running around the house. But Keith was not complaining, he loved when he could get Jack to stay calm and still with him.

Jack starts to move his body on top of Keith, laying down on Keith's chest. Jack was on his stomach, both legs on each side of Keith. With his head safely tucked under Keith's chin. Jack lets out a long ana happt sigh, closing his eyes once more.

Jack felt Keith's arms wrap around his back, rubbing him in long and slow strokes, from top to bottom. Making Jack let out little happy purrs.

“Wanna get up?.” Keith asked, knowing Jack might go crazy if he had to stay any longer.

Jack gives Keith a big smile and cuddles himself in to Keith more, then he leaves kisses all along Keith's neck. After he gives Keith some very satisfactory love marks he sits up on Keith and asks.

“Can we go make breakfast?.” 

Keith smiles up at Jack and pulls him down so he can give Jack some love marks of his own, after he was done he pushed the little bit of hair on Jack's head back and gives him a big kiss on his for head.

“Yeah, we can.” Keith said, picking Jack up and setting him down on the floor, they both walk in to the kitchen and start to make breakfast.


	56. Morana and Pony Part 2

Morana could feel someone was on his chest, but not only that he could feel them rubbing on him. Morana lets out a small moan and moves his arms on his chest.

Ponyboy was poked in the face by Morana, so he bit Moranas finger that poked him in the face.

“Hey! what was that for.” Morana said, now wide awake.

“You poked me in the face.” Pony said, going back to rubbing his face on Morana's chest, liking the feeling of Morana's sleeping shirt.

 “Well there was no need to bite me Pony.” Morana said, closing his eyes and putting his hand on Ponys head.

Running his fingers through Pony hair, loving the way it felt with out all the hair grease and gel that Pony would put in his hair.

“Quit Morana, yoy know doing that makes my head feel funny.” Pony said, moving Moranas hand. 

“Oh come on I can't help it when your hair is so soft.” Morana said, pulling Pony up to kiss his cheek.

“I know you like my hair, but you knoe I don't like it when you rub my scalp like that.” Pony said, sitting up on Morana's lap.

“Ok then I wont rub then, I'll just keep my hand still ok.” Morana said, moving his hand to Ponys hair keeping it still.

“Mmm, that kind of feels nice when you dont move it around.” Pony said, laying back down on Morana's chest.

Morana put a hand on Ponys lower back, lightly rubbing it up and down.

“Mmm, Morana quit it.” Pony said, moving Morana's hand away. 

“Fine, I'll just kiss you.” Morana said, kissing the top of Ponys head, holding him close to his chest.

“Mmm, I like that.” Pony said, snuggling in to Morana's chest again.


	57. Sleep Over Part 6

The Curtis house was slowly coming alive. Darrel was coming down the stairs so he could finish getting ready to go to work.

Darry walks in to the kitchen seeing Jack and Two-Bit making some pancakes and eggs. 

Two-Bit was standing by the stove and Jacke was sitting at the table, putting food on to plates.

“Morning” Darry said, walking to get a glass of water.

“Morning Darry, do you have to go to work this early?.” Jack asked, looking up at him.

“No, I just like to get ready early so I can relax a bit then leave.” Darry said, then taking a drink of his water.

“I thought you had the day off to day.” Two-Bit said, looking away from the pancakes he was cooking and at Darry.

“No thats tomorrow Two-Bit.” Darry said, looking over to the living room and seeing Madhlae laying on the couch cuddled up under Tim.

Darrel looked sad for a second and then looked away, not wanting to see them cuddled up any more.

“I'm going to start waking everyone.” Darry said, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Wanting to be as far away from the living room as possible.

“Keith did you see that.” Jack said, trying to whisper and not wake Madhlae up.

“Yup” Two-Bit said, putting the last bit of pancakes on a plate.

“You think Darry likes her?.” Jack asked, looking up at him.

“Yup” Two-Bit said, with a kiss to Jack's head.


	58. Johnny and Dallas part 2

Dallas woke up first, Dallas was not the one that normally woke up first but the sun was hitting his eyes.

He trys to move over so the sun was no longer in his face. Dallas did not realize that Johnny was laying on his chest so when he move he woke up Johnny. 

Dally kind of hit off Johnny when he moved, knowing something was on him just not wahat and in Dally's sleepy gaze he just hit it off with out looking first.

“Uhh” Johnny moans out, slightly sad that his nice and warm pillow was gone. Johnny opened his eyes and sat up on his knees, he rubs his eyes still sleepy.

Dally hears Johnny moan and then realizes what he did, rolling back over to Johnny. Dally moves on to sit up and give Johnny a kiss on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that." Dally said putting his arm around Johnny's back, softly rubbing it up and down.

Johnny moves over and gets in to Dally lap putting his arms around his shoulders and tucking his face in to Dally's neck.

“I'm sleepy Dal.” Johnny said, in to Dally's neck, rubbing his face back and forth slowly.

“I know, I'm sorry I woke you up like that baby.” Dally said, laying back down on his back, so Johnny was laying on top of him.

“Dal we going back to sleep.” Johnny said, moving he face out of Dally's neck and on to his shoulder.

“Yeah baby.” Dally said, rubbing Johnny's back to soothe Johnny back to sleep.

Johnny slowly gose back to sleep slowly, loving when Dally rubs his back softly. While Johnny slept Dally stayed awake, not sure if he could go back to sleep.

He makes sure he dose not move, so he dose not wake Johnny uo again. He was feeling rather bad about moving so fast and basically hitting Johnny off of himself.

Dally slowly keeps rubbing Johnny's back as he sleeps, knowing it calms Johnny in his sleep and makes him feel better when he wakes up.


	59. Sleep Over Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it toke so long to post. I'm going to try and post in this every other day since the chapters are a bit short.

Darrel was walking up the stairs, feeling a bit annoyed that Madhlae and Tim were cuddled up on the couch. But the more Darrel thought about it the more he did not know how to feel about it.

He goes and knocks on Sodas and Steves door and said. “Hey its time to get up, you both have work to day!.” 

Darrel then walked over to Ponys, knowing hes most likely still a sleep along with Morana. So he hit on the door harder and screamed a bit louder. 

“Come on you two, time to get up!.” 

Darrel then goes back down, since he was ready for work. When he gets down he see's Madhlae on the floor curled up in a little ball holding her ears, while Tim was stretching, still laid out on the couch.

“Why is she on the floor?.” Darrel asked, walking in to the kitchen.

“Loud!” She said, rolling under the coffee table and holding her ears tighter.

“What does she mean loud?.” Darrel asked, getting himself a glass of water.

“You're to loud!.” She screamed, lifting her head to scream it at him and then tucking it back between her knees. 

“Yeah man, it woke me up and I'm way down here.” Tim said, sitting up and looking under the coffee table at Madhlae.

“Oh, my bad.” Darrel said, getting his jacket and keys. He walked over to the coffee table and tapped on it and said. “I'm sorry” Then he walked out, going to work feeling worse the before.


	60. Morana and Pony Part 3

Pony and Morana had started to make out a bit after Morana started to kiss Ponys head. Pony was sitting up on Morana's lap, with his legs both on Morana's right side.

Morana was a bit to big for Pony to have one leg on each side of him, so Pony was sitting side ways. Only turning his head and body a little bit to kiss Morana. Morana was sitting up as well, but he was hunched over so he could kiss Pony. Since he was so big he had to bend down so he was able to kiss or just be eye level with the small boy.

Pony would try and sit up or get a little higher so Morana would not do that since it often made Morana's neck or back hurt. But most of the time Morana would just move him back down and end up just hurting his back so Pony could be comfortable.

Pony hated it when he did that, not wanting to hurt himself just so he could be comfortable during their make out time. Pony could tell he was doing it again, so he trys to move up and get Morana to straighten out his back and neck.

“Mmm, what are you doing?.” Morana asked, feeling him move up in between his leg.

“Trying to move up.” He said, going to move even more up, he was trying to stand up on his knees. 

“And why are you doing that?.” Morana asked, moving down to kiss Pony's neck.

“Because you're hurting yourself again for me and you know gow I hate it when you do that.” Pony said, moving Morana's face knowing he was trying to distract him with kisses.

“Are you going to start on this again or can we go back to kissing?.” Morana asked, knowing the answer was most likely going to be a big fat 'No'. 

Pony sighed and kissed gis chest. “We can kiss some more if you lay down on you back.” 

Morana thought about it for a few seconds and figures it was the best way to get back to kissing. “Fine” he said, moving to lay down on his back.

Once he put pressure on his neck he felt pain and grunts a little in pain, making Pony sigh in sadness. He moves up a little bit and lays his head down next to Morana's kissing his cheek softly, then nuzzling up to his neck.

After a few minutes of softly little kisses to the cheek and neck they hear Darrel knock on the door. Pony sighs and lets out a little huff of air, bit sits back up on Morana. 

“We should get up and eat.” He said, moving off of Morana's stomach.

Morana gets up after him and said. “Fine, but we're coming back up here later form more cuddles.” Pony laughed at him and got dresses to go down stairs for breakfast.


	61. Soda and Steve Part 4

Soda was happily cuddled up on Steves chest, when Darrel knocked on the door and yell out. Soda sat up not sure what was going on till he realized it was just Darrel.

“Ugh, I don't want to get up.” Soda said, laying back down on Steve and nuzzling his face in Steve's neck.

Steve let out a little chuckle and put his hand on Soda's back, softly rubing it. He also gave Soda a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I know you may not want to get up, but you need to eat Soda.” Steve said, patting his back softly.

“But I dont want to.” Soda said, rubbing his face on Steve's neck. 

Steve sighed and kissed his cheek again giving in and letting Soda sleep just a little bit longer. After a few minutes Steve patted Soda's back again. Knowing Soda needed to eat something, since he most likely did not eat anything yesterday.

“Come on Soda you got to get up and eat.” Steve said, rubbing his back a little slower this time.

“But I want to cuddle some more.” Soda said, grabbing on to Steve's shirt and not letting go.

“Ok, we can cuddle after breakfast Soda.” Steve said grabbing Sodas hand softly.

“I don't believe you.” Soda said, since it toke him a while to even get Steve to hold his hand last night, let alone being cuddled up on his chest.

“Come on Soda, we can cuddle when you're done eating I promise.” Steve said, hoping that would get Soda to get up.

“Only of you do one thing.” Soda said, sitting up slightly.

“Ok fine, what do you want me to do Soda.” Steve said, not caring about what it was, he just wanted Soda to get up and eat.

“You got to give me a kiss first.” Soda said, with a devilish smile.

Steve sighed and asked. “You sure thats what you want?.”

Soda nodded and leans down for his kiss, Steve gave in and kissed Soda lightly. But Soda wraps his arms around Steve's neck and not letting go.

Soda deepens the kiss and moves to get up on his knees, while Steve just let Soda do what he wanted. Soda soon let go and broke the kiss off, needing to breath. 

“Now breakfast.” Steve said, out of breath and breathing hard. 

Soda just smiled, happy that he got what he wanted and nodded gett up and putting some pants on to go eat breakfast.


	62. Morning part one

Madhlae moves the coffee table over to the couch, cuddling up to it and going back to sleep. Tim looks down at her and see's he back a sleep.

He moves the coffee table away from her and looks down at her. “Should we put her on the couch or in a bed?.” Tim asked, getting up off the couch.

“Did Madhlae fall asleep on the floor again?.” Morana asked, as he was coming in to the living room. 

“No, Darrel woke her up by yelling up stairs and she then went under the table. Then moved it and cuddled against the couch.” Jack said.

“Oh, you can just move her back on the couch then.” Morana said, going in to the kitchen and getting him and Pony some food. 

Pony went over and tapped Madhlae on the shoulder. “Come on Madhlae get back up on the couch.”

But all he got as an answer was her grunting and swating him away with her hand. Pony hit her back lightly and tried to move her, but Pony was to weak to lift her up.

“Man, Pony you need to lift some more weights.” Tim said, moving down to pick her up and put her on the couch. 

“Do not shes just heavy Tim.” Pony said, only making Tim go "mmmh" at him.

Pony stuck his tongue out and went to sit with Morana at the table, but he just ended sitting in his lap eating. 

Steve came down next with Soda slowly following him down holding on the his shirt and rubbing his eye. Steve let Soda sit down in Darrel's chair so he would not fall over. 

“Man everyone just seems to be still asleep.” Tim said, standing up and going to put his shoes on. 

“Its too early to be up Tim.” Soda said, rubbing his eyes more, trying to wake himself up. 

“Yeah, I thought this was summer and not a school week.” Pony said, with food still in his mouth.

“And I thought you knew not to talk with your mouth full Pony.” Tim said, putting on his coat and heading to the door. He said his goodbyes and left to see if his little brother had calmed down enough for him to go back home.


	63. Tim's place

Tim left and went back to his apartment that he and his little brother lived in since their parents left them. When Tim got there he found Curly fast a sleep on the floor. 

He walks by him and gets him a pillow and slowly puts it under his head, not wanting to wake him up. Tim then got up and walked to his room to get new clothes for a shower. 

The shower had waken Curly up since it was so loud, he gets up and walks in to Tims room where the Air Conditioner was. He turns it on and lays down on Tim's bed.

Tim walks out in a towel and goes it to his room to put on the clothes he put out on hid bed. He smacks Curly's ass befor he goes to his clothes.

“Hey what was that for!.” Curly said, still a bit sleepy and not fully awake yet. 

“You feeling sick?.” Tim asked, knowing Curly only comes in to his room when he feels sick.

“A little.” He whispers, closing his eyes again, wanting take a nice cool nap. 

“Ok, you feel hot or cold?. Or is it both?.” Tim asked, walking over to him and feeling his head. Tim hand only got his boxers and jeans on before he walked over to Curly. 

“Feel hot, like really hot.” Curly said, moving to try and take off his jeans. 

“Ok, why don't you stay in here and I'll get you some ice.” Tim said, rubbing his face lightly. He goes and gets a plastic back and fills it with ice, he zips it up and goes back to his room.

When he got the Curly was only in his underwear and laid out on his back. Tim walks over and puts the ice bag on his stomach, making Curly moan, loving the way the ice felt on his hot skin.


	64. Store

Once Tim tucked in Curly he went to go to the store, he needed to get some more medicine for him and ice. Tim walked to the store since it was close by to his apartment. When he got there he quickly got the ice but was having trouble finding the right medicine to get for Curly.

“Uh, sir?” A tall and skinny man said to Tim.

Tim turns around at looks up at him, he seemed to be a few inches taller then him, Tim looks him up and down seeing he was one of the people that wooked there from what Tim could see.

“Yeah?” Tim said.

“Your ice is melting all over the floor and my boss said for me to come over and tell you. And clean it up.” He said, looking down at the ground.

Tim looks down at the puddle and sighs. “Oh, sorry about that I was just trying to find something.” He said, not sure what to do. 

“Its fine here.” He said, moving to hand him a bucket for the ice. Tim had not even seen that he was holding the bucket for him.

Tim takes the bucket and puts the ice in it. “Sorry for that I sould have got the ice last.” He said.

“Oh, its fine. What, ah were you looking for.” He asked, as he was cleaning up the water. He was clearly nervous about talking to him.

“Uh, I can remember what it was called, but it help to lower the body temperature.” Tim said.

“Oh, I know what you are talking about!. They move it over the next one down.” He said, moving to the next few shelves and getting him a bottle.

“Here you go.” He said handing him the bottle, with a nervous smile on his face.

“Thanks” Tim said, taking it and going to check out. As Tim walked out he could not help but look back and watch the boy bending over and still trying to clean up the puddle.


End file.
